Die Geschichten der vergessenen Helden
by Trovia
Summary: Eine Sammlung von One Shots rund um 'Mors Ante Infamiam': Missing Scenes, Prequels, Sequels usw. Mit Sirius, Moody, Meadowes, Bones, den Potters und vielen anderen.
1. Kein großer Verlust

**Kurzes Vorwort:**

**Was zum Teufel ist das hier?**

Das hier ist keine zusammenhängende Geschichte, sondern ein Thread für einzelne One-Shots, die mit „Mors Ante Infamiam" zusammenhängen - jene One-Shots, die ich nicht einzeln hochladen will, weil sie kein Mensch verstehen wird, der nicht „Mors Ante Infamiam" gelesen hat. Also, wenn ihr MAI nicht kennt, lege ich euch dringend ans Herz, es zuerst zu lesen. Ihr würdet sonst vermutlich nicht verstehen, wer die Personen sind und worüber sie sprechcen.

Da es einzelne, absolut nicht zusammenhängende Geschichten sind - teilweise Prequels oder Hintergrundkram, teilweise Missing Scenes -, bekommt auch jede ihre eigene kurze Zusammenfassung, damit ihr euch aktiv entscheiden könnt, ob ihr sie lesen wollt ;-).

* * *

**Papierkram zu „Kein großer Verlust":**

Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Da „Kein großer Verlust" auf „Mors Ante Infamiam" basiert, und „Mors Ante Infamiam" auf „Harry Potter", gehört nichts davon mir.

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine Geschichte über das Leben von Dorcas Meadowes, von ihren sechsten Lebensjahr bis zu ihrem Tod, die (zumindest mir) beantworten sollte, warum sie eigentlich ist, wer sie ist. Habt Gnade, ich habe so eine Form noch nie vorher probiert und bin selbst höchst skeptisch darüber, ob's was taugt.

**Charaktere: **Dorcas Meadowes, mit Cameos von den Potters, Voldemort und diversen Auroren.

**Rating: **PG-13 für Sex, Gewalt und geschmacklose Sprache (was habt ihr erwartet? Es geht um _Meadowes_ ;-)).

* * *

**Kein großer Verlust**

* * *

Es ist 1955, und Donovan Meadowes liegt im Sterben. 

Er ist nicht so alt, wirklich nicht, und Dorcas ist sechs und versteht noch nicht so recht, warum andere Leute so viel älter werden als Vater und trotzdem nicht im Bett liegen und trotzdem nicht sterben. Sie starrt aus ihrer Ecke im Zimmer zu ihm hoch. Mutter sitzt auf einem Stuhl am Bett wie eine Königin aus einem alten Buch und hält seine Hand.

Donovan Meadowes' Gesichtszüge sind scharf und seine dunklen Augen stechen sogar durch Wände. Niemand widerspricht, wenn Vater eine Anweisung gibt, und Dorcas schießt durch den Kopf, dass sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr gehorchen müsste, aber das einzige, was er sagt, sind sowieso nur Husten und Murmeln. Ihr kommen beunruhigende Vergleiche zu sterbenden Tieren in den Sinn.

Zacharias steht neben ihr und hält ihre Hand. Sie sind genau gleich groß und haben genau die gleichen schwarzen Haare und dunkelblauen Augen, nur dass Zach ein Junge ist. Sie sind Zwillinge, aber sie weiß trotzdem nicht, was Zach gerade denkt.

Die Welt hat sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Vater sitzt nicht mehr am Dinnertisch, er liegt jetzt im Bett.

„Kommt her, ihr beiden", sagt Mutter und winkt sie näher, und Zach und Dorcas schubsen sich gegenseitig vorwärts, so dass man nicht mehr sagen kann, wer wann zögert und wer wann drängelt. Es ist dunkel im Raum, und es riecht nach Krankheit und Schweiß und Urin. Der Geruch ist eklig süß, und Dorcas will nicht näher gehen und nicht Vater anfassen.

„Ihr müsst euch verabschieden", sagt Mutter, und Dorcas starrt ihren Vater an, der mit stechenden Augen zurücksieht und hustet. Dorcas findet ihn abstoßend, obwohl sie sonst nie, nie so etwas denkt, und sie schwört sich, dass sie nie hilflos sein will, und dass sie nie in einem Bett liegen und verfaulen will, wie Vater.

* * *

Es ist 1956, und Dorcas schaut an der Taille des Hausmädchens vorbei den vielen Gäste zu, die heute das Landhaus besuchen. Die Frauen tragen wunderschöne, lange Samtkleider, und die Männer schwere, würdevolle Roben. Onkel Blaise ist zu Besuch, und weil der Onkel so oft auf Reisen ist und so berühmt, gibt Mrs. Meadowes eine Dinnerparty. 

Die Mutter trägt ein langes schwarzes Kleid, denn sie trägt immer schwarz, seit Vater gestorben ist. Sie hält ein Weinglas in der Hand, lächelt, während sie von Gast zu Gast schwebt und für alle zugleich da ist. Dorcas bewundert die Mutter, weil sie so hübsch ist, und will irgendwann auch so hübsch sein.

Die Anzahl der Menschen im Salon ist überwältigend. Dorcas hat noch nie so viele Menschen auf einmal gesehen, und sie glaubt, dass alle Menschen hier versammelt sind, die sie kennt. Die McKinnons sind da und die Potters und die Clearwaters. Mutter hat Onkel Blaises Bilder an die Wände gehängt, denn heute Abend geht es um ihn, aber Dorcas interessieren nicht die Bilder, sondern die Männer.

Die Männer sind alleine da und tragen schwarze Roben mit silbernen Abzeichen. Eigentlich sind es nicht nur Männer, sondern zwei Frauen sind dabei, aber sie tragen die gleichen Roben und haben kurze Haare, und sie hätten genauso gut Männer sein können. Sie stehen isoliert in einer Gruppe und unterhalten sich und nennen Mutter „Amanda", und sie haben ernste Mienen und Blicke, die überall sind. Einem fehlt ab dem Ellenbogen ein Arm, und ein anderer, ein junger, hat zwei riesige Narben quer über dem Gesicht.

„Das waren Arbeitskollegen deines Vaters", hat Onkel Blaise gesagt, als sie ihn fragte, bevor er wieder durch den Raum tänzelte und die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. „Der mit den blonden Haaren, das ist Diggory. Und der junge mit den Narben, das ist Moody."

Dorcas findet die Männer unheimlich, so unheimlich, dass sie nicht mehr Kleider beobachten will. Sie versteckt sich hinter dem Hausmädchen, bis Zach endlich auftaucht und sie wegzerrt, denn er hat andere Kinder zum Spielen gefunden. Sie schleichen an der Mutter vorbei, damit sie sie nicht aufhält, und Dorcas fühlt sich, als würden Moody mit den Narben sie die ganze Zeit dabei beobachten.

* * *

Es ist 1957, und Dorcas und Zach sehen zu, wie ein Arbeiterzauberer ein Portrait im Salon montiert, direkt über dem Stuhl, auf dem Vater immer gesessen hat. Dorcas kommt es plötzlich vor, als sei er nie weg gewesen, und sie starrt den Mann auf dem Bild an, der ärgerlich schaut, weil er herumgeschüttelt wird, und sich sorgsam die schwarzsilbernen Roben glatt streicht. 

Donovan Meadowes sieht jünger aus, als Dorcas ihn je erlebt hat. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansieht, nickt er ihr würdevoll zu. Neben ihr schneidet Zach eine Grimasse, und sie kichert, und Mutter wirft ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu, der sie heute nicht verstummen lassen kann, denn das würdevolle Portrait ist zu komisch, zumindest jetzt noch.

Mutter hat jetzt oft Besucher, und Dorcas weiß, dass sie sich politisch engagiert und liberal ist, und dass alle Meadowes' liberal sind. Mutter spricht oft von Vater, mit den Gästen, und Dorcas sieht sie dann mit großen Augen an, weil ihr ist, als spreche Mutter von einem Mann, denn sie niemals gekannt hat.

Das Portrait macht Vater wieder lebendig, und so viel Lärm sie auch mit Zach macht, wenn Mutter nicht da ist, er ist überall.

* * *

Es ist 1958, und Onkel Blaise ist wieder zu Besuch. Er hat ihr eine Puppe mitgebracht, aus Frankreich, und Dorcas liebt diese Puppe, weil sie herumläuft und mit ihr spricht. Als sie am Abend auf dem Boden vorm Kamin sitzt und ihr ein Kleid anzieht - Dorcas ist neun, aber sie findet nicht, dass neun zu alt ist für Puppen -, findet sie aber plötzlich etwas Interessanteres als ihre Puppe: Onkel und Mutter spielen Schach, und jetzt sieht auch Zach zu, von einem Stuhl aus, und Dorcas wird neugierig. 

„Darf ich auch mitspielen?", fragt sie, vergisst sie Puppe und steht auf, um einen Blick auf das Schachbrett zu werfen. Onkels Springer massakriert gerade Mutters Turm, und Dorcas sieht faszinierende Splitter fliegen.

Die Mutter wirft ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Natürlich nicht", sagt sie entschieden. „Das ist ein viel zu brutales Spiel. Spiel lieber weiter mit deiner Puppe, Dorcas."

Dorcas zieht eine beleidigte Schnute, und als Onkel es sieht, lacht er und klopft auf den Platz neben sich. Dorcas sitzt schon lange auf keinen Schößen mehr, erst recht nicht auf dem von Onkel Blaise mit seinen feinen Fingern und der eleganten blassen Haut, ganz wie die ihrer Puppe, weil sie ihm zu schwer geworden ist. Die Mutter sagt, sie ist pummelig.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Amanda", sagt er, und Dorcas nimmt selig den Platz an seiner Seite ein. „Dorcas kann mit mir spielen. Ich erklär ihr die Regeln."

Der Springer schleudert die Überreste des Turms vom Brett, und Dorcas lächelt vergnügt und grinst Zach über den Tisch herüber zu. Zachs Augen funkeln, aber sie funkeln immer. „Kannst du auch so kämpfen, Onkel?", fragt sie ihren Paten neugierig, und Onkel Blaise lacht erneut auf seine gezierte Weise.

„Ich? Ich könnte nicht mal gegen ein Grindeloh kämpfen. Dein Vater konnte das, aber deine Mutter und ich lassen das lieber die Figuren für uns machen, was, Amanda?"

„Dad hat gegen Grindelwald gekämpft!", fügt Zach naseweis hinzu. „Das Portrait hat's mir erzählt."

Dorcas hört nicht mehr zu. Sie ist in die Welt des Schachbretts vertieft und sucht schon nach dem besten Weg, den König zu umzingeln.

* * *

Es ist 1959, und Zach und Dorcas spielen draußen auf dem Familienfriedhof. Die Mutter sagt, sie seien zu alt um zu spielen, und sie sagt auch, dass man auf Friedhöfen nicht lacht, aber ihr Bruder kann sie immer schnell überzeugen, dass Mutter das sicher nicht _so _gemeint hat. Alle Kinder spielen schließlich, das haben sie mit zehnjähriger Präzision genau beobachtet. 

„_Hokus Pokus_!", ruft Dorcas und lacht triumphierend, als ein Regen blauer Funken aus ihrem Kinderzauberstab auf Zach niederprasselt, der über eine Wurzel gestolpert ist und auf dem Hintern sitzt und lacht.

„Das ist doch überhaupt kein echter Zauberspruch", mahnt er dann in brüderlichem Ernst, als er sich gefangen hat, rappelt sich auf und bemerkt gar nicht die erdigen Flecken überall auf seinen Roben. „Nächstes Jahr sind wir in Hogwarts, da musst du echte benutzen."

„Dann benutz du doch einen echten", gibt Dorcas schnippisch zurück und duckt sich wie ein echter Kämpfer, oder so, wie sie sich einen echten vorstellt. Bei dem Spiel ist keiner von ihnen Grindelwald, weil keiner der Böse sein will. Sie haben sich geeinigt, dass sie beide die Guten sind, nur eben anderer Meinung. Dorcas findet das herrlich tragisch.

„Also gut." Zach grinst, und plötzlich stürzt er sich vorwärts und schwingt seinen Kinderzauberstab wie ein Schwert. „_Stupor_!"

„_Immenimenta_!", kontert Dorcas, und die blauen und grauen und roten Funken treffen sich in der Mitte und versprenkeln sich gegenseitig, fallen auf Tante Cornelias Grab und verkohlen ihrer beider Roben. Zach ist der Feind, erinnert sie sich, und hastet ungeschickt hinter einem schiefen alten Grabstein in Deckung, noch bevor Zach ein entschlossenes „_Aba Kadabra_!" rufen kann.

Dorcas kichert über die albernen Silben, und die Sonne scheint ihr auf die Nase, und Zacharias fällt ein. Wirklich, so dringend muss sie nicht nach Hogwarts!

* * *

Es ist 1960, der Sprechende Hut ruft „GRYFFINDOR!", und das Problem daran ist, dass er auf Zachs Kopf sitzt, und dass Dorcas gerade am Tisch von Hufflepuff platz genommen hat. Ihr Herz sinkt ein wenig, als ihr Zwilling zum Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle hastet, und die Schulroben mit der Krawatte ziepen plötzlich unbequem. Sie hat gleich gewusst, dass sie nicht richtig passen; gegen die älteren, so hübschen und schlanken Mädchen am Tisch fühlt sie sich dick. 

„Das war dein Zwillingsbruder, nicht wahr?", fragt eine andere Erstklässlerin neben ihr, und Dorcas sieht sich um und registriert, dass es das Mädchen ist, dass nur zwei Reihen vor ihr in der Reihe stand und Hannawal heißt, Thalia Hannawal. Sie hat dicke blonde Haare und ein freundliches Lächeln, und als Dorcas ihre Figur bemerkt, die ihrer ziemlich ähnlich ist, fühlt sie sich nicht mehr so schlecht. Thalia versteht ihre Grimasse als Bestätigung und zuckt mitfühlend mit den Schultern. „Das ist ja dumm gelaufen", sagt sie. „Aber ihr könnt euch ja im Unterricht sehen."

Dorcas nickt und zögert, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sagen soll. Sonst ist immer Zach da, um zu sprechen, wenn ihr nichts einfällt, so wie sie für ihn spricht, und sie fühlt sich ziemlich hilflos.

„Geht es um diesen Meadowes?", fällt ein anderes Mädchen ein, das gerade eben in ihr Haus sortiert worden ist - „Spikes, Dory" - und sich jetzt so schwungvoll auf einem Stuhl ihnen gegenüber niederlässt, dass ihr langer Zopf auf und ab hüpft. Sie grinste schelmisch. „Ziemlich süß, muss ich sagen."

Die Mädchen kichern, und Dorcas fällt ein, denn die Vorstellung, dass ihr Bruder süß ist, ist fremd und außerordentlich lustig. Die Roben fühlen sich nicht mehr ganz so eng an, und dann kommt schon Professor Dippets Ansprache. So schlimm kann es nicht werden, befindet Dorcas und häuft sich schon eine Portion Nudeln auf den Teller.

Dory macht einen Witz, und die Mädchen kichern schon wieder.

* * *

Es ist 1961 und einer der seltenen Tage, an denen Dorcas nicht mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs ist, denn heute ist Samstagnachmittag und sie spielt Quidditch mit Zach. Zach muss Quidditch gleich unmittelbar im ersten Schuljahr mit einem Enthusiasmus entdeckt haben, den Dorcas nicht teilen kann. Sie fühlt sich unwohl auf dem Besen, und sie schwört, dass ihr schwindelig wird, wenn sie zu hoch fliegt und ihr Bruder zu wild um sie herum schießt. Aber Dorcas ist entschlossen. 

Ein Siebtklässler hat ihr im Gang zugelächelt, und Dorcas hat nicht nur auf der Stelle sterben wollen, sondern auch instantan beschlossen, dass sie abnehmen muss. Sie hat weniger gegessen und weniger gelesen. Es hat nichts gebracht, sie ist immer noch pummelig, und Quidditch ist die letzte Lösung, die ihr einfällt.

„Herrje, Dorcas, du musst den Quaffel schon fangen!", ruft Zach ihr durch den Wind zu, der seine Haare zerzaust, und schießt schon an ihr vorbei, um den Ball zu fangen. Er kommt dem Trollgehege, das auf die UTZ-Prüfungen wartet, ungemütlich nah dabei, auch wenn der lange Arm, der über das magisch gesicherte Gatter nach ihm ausholt, ihn noch nicht ganz erreichen kann, doch Zach lacht nur und fliegt einen fröhlichen Looping. Der Troll grunzt träge und empört. Dorcas ist jetzt definitiv schwindelig.

„Können wir nicht damit anfangen, dass ich auf dem Besen bleiben lerne?", ruft sie ärgerlich zurück und versucht nicht die Hände um den Griff zu verkrampfen. Es wird schon leichter, aber sie hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass Quidditch einfach nichts für sie ist und ihr Problem nicht lösen kann. Sie sollte lieber zurück ins Schloss gehen und Thalia und Dory suchen. Sie hat ja auch noch Hausaufgaben.

Zach verdreht die Augen. Sie kann es nur sehen, weil er den Besen mitten in der Luft gestoppt hat, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Mädchen können einfach nicht Quidditch spielen!", neckte er sie über den Wind und grinste verschmitzt.

Dorcas verdreht ebenfalls die Augen. „Dafür haben sie mehr im Kopf!", gibt sie zurück und duckt sich, weil Zach den Quaffel auf eher klatschermäßige Weise nach ihr geworfen hat, und fällt fast, und lacht zwischen dem Schwindelanfall.

* * *

Es ist 1962, das dritte Schuljahr, und Dorcas hat schlechte Laune. 

„Es ist unfair!", beschwert sich Dorcas und lässt sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen, die so natürlich den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum füllen wie Bäume den Wald. Dory grinst wissend, und Thalia kichert.

„Er ist trotzdem süß", sagt ihre hübsche blonde Freundin verträumt und mein den Hüter des Slytherin-Quidditchteams. Und er _ist _süß, Dorcas muss das zugeben, aber das geht ganz entschieden am Thema vorbei.

„Du hast ihn nicht süß zu finden!", gibt sie entrüstet zurück und runzelt ärgerlich die Stirn. „Er hat uns weggeputzt! Weggeputzt! Zweihundertzehn zu dreißig, was war das denn für ein Spiel!"

„Ach komm." Dory zuckt einen Sessel weiter mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nicht so, als würde dich Quidditch interessieren. Tut es sonst nicht, nicht wahr? Du kannst es ja nicht mal spielen."

„Im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder", fügt Thalia hinzu und grinst unverschämt. „Und der ist auch süß."

„Gib schon zu, Dorcas, du bist doch auch nur deshalb so heiß auf Muggelkunde, weil er dich näher an Warner ran bringt..."

Dorcas verdreht die Augen. Einmal nur, ein einziges Mal will sie Hufflepuff gewinnen sehen. In _irgendetwas. _Den Quidditchpokal, oder den Hauspokal. Aber es ist ihr drittes Schuljahr, und es ist Juni, und Hufflepuff schließt den Häuserwettbewerb schon wieder als vorletzter ab - wenigstens Ravenclaw haben sie dieses eine Mal geschlagen. Dorcas kann nicht glauben, dass die anderen nicht einmal gewinnen _wollen, _während das Haus ihres Bruders einen Pokal nach dem anderen abräumt.

„Gib zu, dass er süß ist", neckt Thalia, und Dorcas seufzt.

* * *

Es ist 1963, und Dorcas spielt mit dem Essen. 

Neben ihr klirrt Zachs Gabel, und sie weiß, wenn sie aufsieht, wird sie ihn friedlich mampfen sehen, große Mengen von irgendetwas in sich hineinstopfen, sich völlig des Portraits unbewusst, das hinter ihm an der Wand hängt und mit strenger Miene auf sie hinunter sieht. Dorcas weiß auch, dass sie ihre Mutter sehen wird, die ihrerseits auf ihren Teller sieht. Was sie nicht sehen wird, sind die Geister, von denen sie sicher ist, dass sie durch das Haus streichen, auch wenn man sie nicht sehen kann.

Dorcas schiebt das Gemüse von links nach rechts und zurück, obwohl sie weiß, dass die Mutter das nicht mag. Es sind Winterferien, und es ist dunkel und kalt in dem burgähnlichen Haus. Dankbar, dass niemand sich unterhalten will, kaut sie lange auf einem Stück Fleisch herum, wünscht sich sehnlich, endlich abzunehmen, spielt in Gedanken Gespräche durch und fragt sich, warum Mutter Zach immer mit Vater vergleicht.

„Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand", wird die Mutter ihn etwa ärgerlich schelten und, weil sie sich eigentlich gar nicht ärgert, sanfter hinzufügen: „Genau wie dein Vater. Dein Vater bekam immer, was er wollte."

Oder dann „Professor Dumbledore schreibt, dass deine Noten besser geworden sind, Zach. Verwandlung und Verteidigung, ganz wie dein Vater. Im Ministerium arbeiten, das könnte auch etwas für dich sein, oder?"

Dorcas seufzt und kaut weiter. Wenn sie länger kaut, muss sie weniger schlucken und wird dann vielleicht dünner. Sie vermutet, dass es irgendetwas an Zachs sportlicher Figur ist, ganz der Jäger, oder etwas an seinem Zwillingsbrudergrinsen, was die Mutter an den Vater erinnert.

Die Frage ist nur, warum sie immer mit Onkel _Blaise_ verglichen wird. Dorcas mag ihren Onkel, aber sie weiß nicht genau, ob sie mit ihm verglichen werden will. Onkel Blaise kommt und verschwindet, tänzelte durch die Räume mit seinen Tänzerfüßen und ist... nun ja, mehr Frau als Mann. Freilich ist sie ebenfalls mehr Frau als Mann, aber sie sich entschieden unsicher, ob sie wie Onkel Blaise sein will.

Sie spürt Vaters Blick im Rücken und ist dankbar, dass ihr Vergleiche mit ihm erspart bleiben. Sie will nicht wie der Vater sein. Glaubt sie. Aber Dorcas ist vierzehn, und unsicher über viele Dinge.

„Spiel nicht mit dem Essen, Dorcas", tadelt ihre Mutter, und sie nickt und schluckt.

* * *

Es ist 1964, und Dorcas steht mit durchgedrücktem Rücken im Büro von Schulleiter Dippet. Ein alter Mann mit schneeweißem Bart gluckst in seinem Portrait, und Dorcas wirft ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. 

„Weil ich es genauso kann wie sie!", entfährt es ihr wütend, als der Professor sie fragt, warum in aller Welt sie diese Slytherin, diese Scamander eine Schlampe genannt hat. Scamander hat die Bemerkung nicht sehr lustig gefunden, schließlich war sie auch nicht lustig gemeint, aber die Rache hat sie trotzdem ein paar männlichen Slytherin überlassen, die Dorcas nicht kennt und die nach der Tat irgendwo in den Korridoren verschwunden sind. Sie merkt, dass sie ein blaues Auge bekommt, und es fühlt sich an, als sei eine Rippe gebrochen, aber sie hält sich trotzdem ärgerlich aufrecht. Dippet wird sie ohnehin gleich in den Krankenflügel schicken. Sie ist wütend, und deshalb will sie nicht, dass die schmerzende Rippe ihre Haltung kontrolliert.

„Hmhm", macht der Schulleiter nachdenklich und streicht sich durch den grauen Bart, während er lange auf sie hinabsieht. Tief hinabsehen muss er nicht mehr, denn Dorcas schießt schwindelerregend in die Höhe und ist so groß wie die meisten Jungen.

„Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Professor Sprout", sagt er schließlich seufzend, weil sie nichts hinzuzufügen hat, und sie zuckt mit den Schultern und wartet darauf, auf den Krankenflügel entlassen zu werden. Sie hat nichts mehr zu sagen. Kein Schüler keines Hauses hat Hufflepuffs zu belächeln, nur weil sie Hufflepuffs sind. Thalia und Dory sind ziemlich entsetzt, das weiß sie, aber damit kann sie leben. Sie ist nicht respektvoll zu Scamander, wenn Scamander nicht respektvoll zu ihr ist.

Eine Woche später wird sie wieder nach dem Grund gefragt werden, von Professor Dumbledore diesmal, den die Schreie angelockt haben. „Weil sie es verdient hat", wird sie antworten und auf Scamander niedersehen, die am Boden kniet und schluchzt, und aus deren Nase die verräterischsten Sträucher wachsen.

* * *

Es ist 1965, es ist hinter Gewächshaus 2, und Dorcas schließt die Augen, während eine fremde Zunge sie fast erstickt, und versucht angestrengt, sich vorzustellen, dass es romantisch ist. 

Der Junge heißt Jasper, ist ein Siebtklässler, und er sagte, ihre Augen seien schön. Dorcas ist fast so groß wie er, wenn auch fast so breit - oder so kommt es ihr jedenfalls vor -, und Jasper scheint das egal zu sein, denn seine Hände tatschen unangenehm kalt unter ihren Roben herum, auf der Suche nach Haut.

Dorcas versucht sich auf die Romantik zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken werden von den kalten Händen abgelenkt, und von dem eiskalten Wind. Sie denkt an die Berufsberatung und daran, dass ihre Mutter zu glauben scheint, dass sie heiraten will, und dass sie Professor Sprout immer noch nicht sagen könnte, was sie plant, während Zach entschieden vom Zaubererbaugewerbe spricht. Quidditch wäre ihm lieber, aber Baugewerbe ist...

„Ich liebe dich", murmelt Jasper und leckt ihren Hals ab. Sie glaubt, dass sie sich verhört hat, und kichert verlegen.

„Ich... ich liebe dich auch...?", versucht sie, weil es das Richtige in dieser Situation zu sein scheint, und bemerkt zu spät, dass ihre Worte eine Erlaubnis erteilt haben, denn kalte Hände tasten sich zu ihrem Slip vor, und jetzt kann sie schlecht zurück.

Sie will nicht glauben, dass Jasper so ist, dass er morgen wieder verschwindet. Sie will glauben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Aber selbst Dorcas ist nicht so weltfremd, um sich das einreden zu können.

Jasper drängt sie runter ins Gras, und Dorcas starrt in die Sterne, froh, dass sie aufgegangen sind und wenigstens ein bisschen romantisch strahlen.

* * *

Es ist 1967, und Dorcas steht vor dem Portrait ihres Vaters. Sie hat eine _Unterhaltung _hinter sich. 

Es ist Sommer, die Schule ist vorbei - diesmal für immer -, und Zach hat lange seine Bewerbung an ein Architekturbüro abgeschickt. Ihre Mutter wird ungeduldig und hat erneut gedrängt, sie solle sich über ihre Zukunft Gedanken machen - oder gibt es nicht einen netten jungen Mann in ihrem Leben? -, und Dorcas hat sich auf der Wanderschaft durch die Gänge plötzlich im Salon wieder gefunden, unter dem Portrait ihres Vaters, allein, und starrt ihn an.

Ihr Vater starrt zurück. Er spricht nie viel, aber Dorcas hat dem Mann, den sie vor elf Jahren sterben sah, ohnehin nicht viel zu sagen. Schwere schwarze Festroben, Aurorenroben hängen von breiten Schultern. Keine Narbe verunziert sein Gesicht. Dorcas erinnert sich an sein Brabbeln und sein Murmeln, und sie hasst ihn dafür, dass er nie _richtig_ gestorben ist.

Dorcas weiß jetzt, was sie machen will, nach der Schule. Es ist keine Möglichkeit, die sie vorher in Betracht gezogen hat, aber sie weiß, dass sie es schaffen kann. Sie muss nur hart genug daran arbeiten. Sie weiß, was sie tun muss, um ihren Vater ein für allemal los zu sein.

„Ich werde Aurorin", verkündet sie. „Und ich werde so viel besser sein als du", fügt sie höhnisch hinzu. Sie dreht sich um und geht, bevor das Portrait eine Antwort geben kann. Es ist nie sehr schlagfertig gewesen.

Die Mutter wird nicht sehr begeistert sein.

* * *

Es ist 1967, und Dorcas bewohnt jetzt ihre eigene kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Es ist spät am Abend, und sie ist müde, so müde, als sie geistesabwesend den Mantel in eine Ecke wirft und die Tür hinter sich zuknallt. Als sie die Küche betritt, steckt das verquollene Gesicht einer sehr schwangeren Frau im Feuer. 

„Thalia", stöhnt sie und widmet dem Feuer nur den kürzesten Seitenblick, während ihr Zauberstab wirbelt und Tee aufsetzt und den Eintopf von vorgestern aufwärmt. Töpfe klappern protestierend und schrill und dröhnen in ihrem Kopf.

„Dorcas", stellt ihre alte Freundin fest und mustert sie von oben bis unten. „Wir müssen reden."

„Wenn Dory dich geschickt hat" - ein Wutschen des Zauberstabs lässt einen wilden Rennbesenschauer aus Tasse und Teller und Besteck auf den kleinen Holztisch sausen - „dann vergiss es. Das erste Trainingsjahr ist fast um, jetzt hör ich nicht mehr auf."

„Dorcas", sagt Thalia wieder und seufzt. Dorcas gewährt ihr einen zweiten Blick und tippt die Teekanne noch einmal an, damit das Wasser schneller aufkocht. Sie ist jetzt recht geübt mit den Küchenzaubern, und sie ist nicht mehr so plump und pummelig wie früher. Das Training hat ihre Reflexe gestärkt; sie ist einer von nur drei Rekruten, die Auroren haben alle Zeit der Welt für sie, und sie ist jetzt selbst im Schlaf hellwach.

Thalia verstummt einen Augenblick, aber jetzt fängt sie wieder an. „Dorcas, das ist nicht gesund für dich, wir machen uns Sorgen. Das ist doch keine Arbeit für dich! Du bist doch..." Sie ringt nach Worten.

„Ungefährlich?" Dorcas lächelt. „Daran arbeite ich noch."

„_Nachgiebig_", antwortet Thalia eingeschnappt. „Du brauchst einen ruhigen Beruf, der dir noch Zeit für dich selbst lässt!"

„Ich bin ich selbst", sagt Dorcas und zuckt mit den Achseln. Sie sitzt mittlerweile am Tisch, und das Essen brät sich rasant auf ihrem Teller zu Ende. Zauberstablose Zauberei. Ihre Magie ist förmlich explodiert, seit sie mit dem Training angefangen hat, und sie kann noch viel mehr als das, aber Thalia sieht das nicht. Thalia sieht - Dorcas seufzt innerlich -, dass sie nach keinem Mann sucht, nicht mehr Zeit für Tee bei ihren Freundinnen hat und nicht mehr ganz so weich und schwach aussieht.

„Also", fährt Dorcas fort, weil sie keine Geduld mehr hat. „hast du auch was Wichtiges zu sagen oder kann ich jetzt essen?"

* * *

Es ist 1968, und ein anderer Kopf steckt im Feuer. Zachs Gesicht ist jetzt wettergebräunt von den komplizierten Montagearbeiten des Hauses, das sie gerade bauen, er wird schnell erwachsen, aber das ewige Funkeln in seinen Augen funkelt noch immer. 

„Mutter", sagt er vergnügt. „macht sich Sorgen."

„Déjà vu", murmelt Dorcas zu sich selbst, obwohl Zach es nicht hören kann und das letzte Treffen mit Thalia schon Monate zurückliegen muss, und lehnt sich mit ihrem schmal gewordenen Hintern gegen den Küchentisch. „Was ist es diesmal?", fragt sie lauter und sieht flüchtig auf die Uhr, denn es ist schon spät und sie muss bald zum Training. Niemand ist so verrückt, zu spät zu kommen, wenn Vektor das Feldtraining leitet.

Zachs Grinsen wächst in die Breite. „Sie macht sich Sorgen, dass deine Berufswahl sich negativ auf deine Anziehungskraft auf Männer auswirken könnte."

Dorcas schnaubt, amüsiert über die moderne Formulierung. „Das ist ja nun nichts Neues."

Ihr Bruder schüttelt nachsichtig den Kopf. „Mutter findet es neu, weil sie es so noch nie gesagt hat. Hab Nachsicht mit der alten Frau, Schwesterherz. Sie braucht was, um sich zu beschäftigen."

Dorcas hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sag ihr doch einfach, dass ich mit Frauen schlafe", sagt sie und verschränkt erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist das wahr?" Neugierig schielt er zu ihr hoch. „Das wäre schade, denn dann würde ich ja Konkurrenz bekommen. Du bist ziemlich scharf."

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie ähnlich wir aussehen, wundert mich das aus deinem Mund nicht." Sie rollt die Augen. „Natürlich stimmt es. Wenn Mutter dann endlich Ruhe gibt, würde ich sogar mit einem Troll schlafen."

Zach lacht und unterbricht sich, als im anderen Zimmer Geräusche erklingen. Dorcas folgt seinem Blick zur Tür, und Sekunden später erscheint ein verschlafenes Männergesicht in ihrem Rahmen. „Morgen", murmelt er vage in ihrer beider Richtung und sieht sich um, ohne richtig die Augen aufzubekommen. Er trägt nichts außer wollener Unterwäsche, und da Zach ein Mann ist, scheint er beschlossen zu haben, dass das niemanden stört. „Gibt's Kaffee?"

„Bedien dich", sagt Dorcas und weist auf die Kanne bei der Spüle. Dann dreht sie sich abwartend zu ihrem Bruder um.

„Du Lügnerin!", stößt er aus und beäugt den Gast beinahe ebenso interessiert wie zuvor sie. „Einen Moment lang hab ich es fast geglaubt! Wer ist das! Wie ist sein Name?"

Dorcas wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragt sie und stellt fest, dass diese breiten Schultern im Tageslicht nicht mehr halb so interessant aussehen wie in der letzten Nacht.

„Timothy", sagt die Stimme hinter den breiten Schultern, ohne aufzusehen, während Kaffee in eine Tasse gegossen wird, und Dorcas sieht wieder ihren Bruder an.

„Das ist Timothy", stellt sie Timothy vor.

In Zachs Gesicht kämpfen einen Moment lang so widersprüchliche Emotionen, dass es beinahe Spaß macht, zuzusehen. „Na", sagt er schließlich etwas hilflos. „vielleicht sollte sich Mutter einfach weiter Sorgen machen."

* * *

Es ist 1969, und Dorcas kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal geschlafen hat. Sie weiß nicht, wann sie an etwas anderes gedacht hat als an Flüche und Ausweichbewegungen und Deckung. Sie ist in einem der Trainingräume der Zentrale, aber der Zauber simuliert einen Kriegsschauplatz, und sie weicht aus und blockt und weicht aus und hätte schon lange keine Kraft mehr, anzugreifen, wenn es etwas anzugreifen gäbe. 

Dorcas ist drahtig geworden, und jeden Tag werden ihre Muskeln zäher und ihre Haut verschorft von Schürfwunden und Kratzern. Narben hat sie noch keine, doch als sie hochkommt und herumfährt und blockt, und herumfährt und wieder blockt, hätte sie alle von Moodys Narben als Preis genommen, um endlich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Der Gedanke hat sie abgelenkt; Sekunden, die reichen, und ein Stoßfluch trifft sie mittschiffs, weht sie um wie einen Strohhalm und lässt sie gegen die entfernte Wand donnern. Dorcas stöhnt, als sie hochkommt; sie hat ihren Zauberstab verloren. Alles in ihr ist angespannt, und sie schafft es gerade, auszuweichen, als ein zweiter Fluch von der Seite folgt. Sie rollt sich ab, tastet im Rollen nach dem Zauberstab, bis sie vertrautes Holz fühlt.

„Immer WACHSAM!", donnert Moodys Stimme und hallt an den Wänden wider. Sie hört ein Surren, und sie weiß, dass es der Zauberstab ihres Mentors verursacht hat - noch mehr und noch härtere Flüche beginnen zu fliegen. „NIE die Konzentration verlieren!"

Dorcas keucht und schmeckt Blut, wo sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen hat, doch sie hat keine Zeit dafür. Ausweichen, blocken, abrollen. Blocken und wieder blocken. Erwacht sie nachts von einem unerwarteten Geräusch im Bett, ist ihr erster Reflex, zu blocken. Moody programmiert ihre Instinkte um.

Er hat sie in der Nacht um drei aus dem Bett geholt, und sie weiß nicht, wie spät es jetzt ist. Sie trägt jetzt mehr Verantwortung, als erlaubt sein kann. Sie ist eine Klinge, die in Moodys Schmiedefeuer hängt. Blocken, ausweichen.

„_Everbero_!", brüllt sie und wirft sich einem zweiten Stoßfluch entgegen, und die Zauber treffen sich in der Mitte und blocken sich ab. Dorcas hätte das Blut in ihrem Mund ausspucken können, in der gewonnen Sekunde, aber sie weiß, dass Moody abbricht, wenn er Blut fließen sieht, und sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, und schluckt es, und rollt sich ab.

„Konzentration!", brüllt ihr Mentor. „Immer die Deckung im Auge! Nie die Kontrolle verlieren! Nutze jeden Vorteil, und IMMER WACHSAM!"

Moodys Zauber surrt wieder, und Dorcas stählt sich, als sie wieder hochkommt. Sie werden noch mehrere Stunden trainieren, und sie weiß, dass diesmal die Dunklen Flüche hinzugekommen sind.

* * *

Es ist 1970, und als Dorcas auf den Ablageschrank zuhält, sieht sie eine Frau im Eingang vom Fluchbrecherkorridor lehnen. Sie hat die Frau noch nie bewusst gesehen; die schwarzsilbernen Aurorenroben allerdings, die seit neustem einen moderneren, schärferen Schnitt haben, sind unverkennbar. Die Frau kann nicht älter als Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig sein und wirkt nicht fremd hier. Dunkle Augen unter ungemein wirrem schwarzem Haar übersehen interessiert die Zentrale. 

„Wer sind Sie denn?", fragt Dorcas geradeheraus, als sie am Schrank angelangt ist, und ohne große Umstände. Sie genießt die kollegiale Atmosphäre in der Zentrale; ein paar der Senioren haben noch im Grindelwald-Krieg gekämpft, und man kennt hier die Bedeutung von Vertrauen, das keine Höflichkeit mehr braucht - ein fremdes und angenehmes Konzept.

„Jepedina Potter", stellt die andere sich vor und streckt ihre Hand aus. Dorcas schmeißt ihre Akte in Doges Fach und ergreift sie; der Griff ist fest und entschlossen. „Aus _Missbrauch der Magie_. Ich fange heute hier an."

„Sie sind Aurorin?", fragt Dorcas mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, weil Leute nicht einfach in die Zentrale versetzt werden und dann Auroren sind. Die Zentrale ist eine eigene kleine Ministeriumsinsel mit ganz eigenen Regeln. „Dorcas Meadowes", stellt sie sich verspätet vor.

Potter nickt und streicht sich durch unzähmbares Haar, das zwischen Fingern hängen bleibt. „Freut mich. Ja, ich hatte mich versetzen lassen. Da war '65 dieser Zusammenstoß mit einem Riesen" - sie schneidet eine Grimasse - „und mein Knie brauchte eine Pause. Eine lange. War nicht schlecht - mehr Zeit für meinen Sohn." Wieder schweift ihr Blick durch die Zentrale, als suche sie nach vertrauten Gesichtern. Dorcas fragt sich, wie lange sie schon hier steht. „Aber ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es wieder Arbeit gibt, also bin ich wieder da."

Diesmal nickt Dorcas. „Ein paar unerklärbare Vermisstenmeldungen", stimmt sie zu. „Und ein Name. Voldemort."

Der Name lässt sie schaudern. Es ist eine Sache, in der Zentrale über den Kerl zu reden, aber eine gänzlich andere, wenn Kontakte ihn weitergeben, flüsternd und verängstigt. Es braucht keinen Auroren, um Verbindungen zwischen den Fällen und diesem Mann herzustellen. Rote Augen. Die Kontakte sprechen von roten Augen.

„Ja, Vektor hat mich schon eingewiesen." Potter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe mir später die Akten an. Hast du einen der Fälle?"

„Nein, ich bin erst seit ein paar Monaten mit dem Training fertig." Dorcas fühlt das Verlangen, ebenfalls mit den Schultern zu zucken. Stattdessen grinst sie. „Nicht, dass ich nicht einen Fall gebrauchen könnte. Es ist beängstigend langweilig, Moody nicht mehr im Rücken zu haben."

Potter lacht leise, bevor sie plötzlich innehält, als ob ihr ein Gedanke gekommen sei. Prüfend sieht sie Dorcas an. „Dorcas Meadowes... Moodys Schützling? Du warst auf diesem Vampireinsatz, nicht wahr? Ich hab davon in der Zeitung gelesen, sie haben die Namen aufgelistet. Hat mich wünschen lassen, ich sei schon wieder hier."

„Ja, ich war da.", stimmt sie zu. „Aber Moody hat mich nicht viel machen lass..."

„Jepedina! Ich glaub es nicht!", unterbricht sie eine Frauenstimme, Aurorenroben wirbeln näher, und Dorcas grinst, als Alice Longbottom der neuen Aurorin um den Hals fällt. Sie vermutet, dass sie mit ihr auskommen könnte, und dass es nur gut sein kann, wenn ein paar zusätzlicher Augen sich in dieser Voldemort-Sache umsieht.

* * *

Es ist 1971, und Dorcas weiß, dass etwas da draußen lauert. Sie weiß es, weil sie Aurorin ist. Ein paar der Kollegen zucken noch mit den Schultern und nennen es Paranoia, aber sie ist mit Moody draußen gewesen, hat das Geflüster in der Nokturngasse gehört und die Vermisstenmeldungen gezählt. Etwas kommt. Moody riecht es, und sie riecht es auch. 

Zach riecht es nicht.

„Du musst den Kopf unten halten, Zach", wiederholt sie eindringlich und lehnt sich über den Schreibtisch vor, um ihre Worte zu betonen. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für politische Glaubensbekenntnisse. Ich habe es schon Mutter gesagt, und ich kann es nur immer wieder wiederholen. Haltet euch raus. Lasst das Ministerium Ministerium sein. Die Leute, die verschwunden sind, waren alle Zivilisten wie du, und sie haben alle offen Bagnold unterstützt."

Zach lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück, einem bequemen Sessel in einem geräumigen Zaubererarchitekturbüro. „Herrje, Dorcas", sagt er und grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du klingt ja, als herrsche Krieg. ‚Zivilisten'. Herrje, nur weil ich Bagnold was von meinem Geld gebe, obwohl ich sowieso viel zu viel davon habe."

Dorcas schluckt. Zach benutzt andere Worte, aber es ist, was sie schon von Mutter gehört hat. Es würde sie wütend machen, wenn sie nicht so besorgt wäre. „Seid vorsichtig", sagt sie sehr ernst und betont und sucht den Blick ihres Bruders. „Himmel, seid vorsichtig."

„Und seit wann bist _du _vorsichtig?", erwidert Zach und lacht.

* * *

Es ist 1972, und Dorcas steht im Flur im Haus ihrer Mutter. 

Viel ist passiert in den letzten Wochen: Der erste Vermisste ist wieder aufgetaucht. Sie haben den Leichnam eines berüchtigten Gegners der Dunklen Künste, einen McKinnon - einen Verwandten Potters - aufgequollen in der Themse gefunden, und auch wenn das Wasser seine Haut hat wächsern und schlammig werden lassen, hat kein Zweifel bestanden, dass ihn der Todesfluch von langer Folter erlöst hat. Die neue Ministerin übt sich in Beschwichtigungspolitik, aber alle, die es sein müssen, sind jetzt wachsam. Mit einer Ausnahme.

Es ist ihr erster eigener Fall; Moody hat ihn ihr übertragen, aber sie weiß, dass es eine Geste des Mitgefühls ist, denn es gibt in solchen Fällen nicht viel zu ermitteln. Und deshalb steht sie jetzt im Flur ihrer Mutter und beobachtet die hastige Geschäftigkeit der Ermittlungszauberer, die ab und zu knappe Berichte erstatten, und erfährt im Detail, wie ihre Mutter gestorben ist.

Onkel Blaise war zu Besuch gewesen und ist ebenfalls tot. Oder scheinbar war er zu Besuch gewesen - sie hat seit Wochen nicht mit Zach gesprochen. Sie haben Streit, weil er ihren Rat nicht befolgt, ihre Hilfe nicht akzeptiert, den mutigen Gryffindorjungen spielen muss.

Amanda Meadowes hat sie freiwillig hereingelassen. Dem Hauself zufolge haben sie im Salon geredet. Dorcas kennt die Geschichte, noch bevor die Ermittlungszauberer den Elfen befragen: Sie sind gekommen, um der reichen alten Dame ein Angebot zu machen, und ihre Mutter hat reiche alte Dame gespielt und abgelehnt.

Die Mutter schaffte es in die Küche, ermitteln die Ermittlungszauber. Der Bereich um den Eingang liegt in Trümmern; Tapete schält sich von den Wänden, Bücherregale sind explodiert und sogar die Portraits sind in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Der Onkel hat versucht, ihnen den Durchgang zu versperren. Er muss gekämpft haben wie ein Löwe, stellt ein Ermittlungszauberer lobend fest, man sehe es an den Fluchschäden und den Wunden, und Dorcas versucht sich ihren Onkel im Kampf vorzustellen und versagt. Sie sieht ihn immer wieder nur beim Schach.

Dorcas hat die Leichen gesehen und bequemerweise gleich identifiziert. Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu identifizieren, aber Dorcas erkennt den Ehering und Onkels ergrauende goldene Locken. Sie will nicht wissen, wie lange die Leichen im Haus gelegen hätten, hätte der Hauself nicht die Zentrale informiert.

Dorcas' Welt ist still, und alles andere wuselt herum und bewegt sich. Mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wartet sie auf die Berichte. Sie hat Moody um diese Aufgabe gebeten, und sie wird sie zu Ende bringen.

Es drängt sie, hoch in den Salon zu gehen und mit dem Portrait ihres Vaters zu sprechen, aber sie geht keinen Schritt. Die Ermittlungszauberer bringen die Leichen weg.

_Gut, dass wir uns nicht mehr leiden konnten, _denkt Dorcas und ballt die Faust und sieht zu Boden, bis sie fühlt, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr brennen. _Gut, dass wir uns nicht mehr nahe standen. _

* * *

Es ist 1973, und Dorcas sitzt zum ersten Mal auf der falschen Seite des Aurorenschreibtischs, der Seite, auf der niemand sitzen will. 

Auf der richtigen Seite sitzt Frank Longbottom, und die Angelegenheit ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Die Haare stehen ihm etwas schief von der Stirn ab. Dorcas starrt seine Haare an. Unbehaglich räuspert er sich und spielt mit seiner Feder.

„Name?", fragt er und kommt sich sicherlich genauso bescheuert vor, wie sie sich fühlt.

„Zacharias Donovan Meadowes", antwortet sie und lehnt den Arm auf die Stuhllehne, um nicht so steif dazusitzen. Diese Haarsträhne... Kann der Mann sich nicht kämmen? Wozu hat er denn eine Ehefrau? „'49er Jahrgang. Ledig. Wohnhaft auf den Meadowes-Ländereien in Wales."

Frank nickt nervös und schreibt die Angaben auf, wie Dorcas es selbst schon ein paar Mal getan hat. Sie ist nicht gerade gut mit dieser Sorte Schreibtischarbeit, hat seit den ersten Versuchen keine Geduld mehr dafür, aber in der Regel schlägt sie sich besser als Frank im Moment.

„Zum letzten Mal wann gesehen?"

„Sein Chef sagt, er sei Freitag noch zur Arbeit gekommen."

Frank schreibt. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sie in den Kamin gestiegen ist, weil Zach über das Flohnetzwerk nicht erreichbar war. Sie wusste bereits, was sie vorfinden würde, denn schon in dem Moment, als sie den Kopf durch den Kamin steckte, hat es im Atelier gestunken vor den Dunklen Künsten.

„Lebende Verwandte?"

„Dorcas Cornelia Meadowes. Schwester. Zwillingsschwester", stellt sie auf einen flüchtigen verwirrten Blick Franks hin klar.

Ihre Hände zittern. Sie ärgert sich. Sie weiß, was sie erwarten muss, und was Frank nicht aussprechen wird, weil jeder Auror es jetzt zu oft erlebt hat. Entführt, gefoltert, vermutlich getötet. Manchmal tauchten Leichen auf. Wenig Hoffnung, sagen sie den Verwandten normalerweise bedauernd, aber sie beschönigen es, weil bisher noch keiner überlebt hat.

„Andere Verwandte?"

Sie hat es ihm gleich gesagt, aber er hat nicht auf sie gehört und weiter die verdammte Bagnold-Kampagne unterstützt. Es ist leichter zwischen ihnen gewesen, nach Mutters Tod, aber dann hat sie von seinen Eskapaden gehört und ist ausgeflippt. Er hat nicht auf sie gehört und den Preis dafür gezahlt.

„Keine anderen Verwandten.", antwortet sie und starrt diese Locke an.

Es gibt keine Leiche, und sie hat Übung, und als ihr später die Tränen kommen, kann sie sie rasch verscheuchen.

* * *

Es ist 1974, und Dorcas trainiert. 

Der Trainingszauber arbeitet ganz von alleine. Die wirklich gefährlichen Flüche beinhaltet er nicht, denn es wäre schierer Wahnsinn, sich zur Übung einem Todesfluch zu stellen, aber Moody hat sich mit Vektor abgesprochen, und vor ein paar Tagen haben sie den Folterfluch aufgenommen. Dorcas ist in der dritten Runde, und flucht und blockt und hat ein Stadium erreicht, in dem alles verschwimmt, in dem sie sich _schnell _fühlt und _gefährlich_, und die Fluchnachwirkungen des Feldeinsatzes früher am Tag sind dankbar vergessen und mit dem Adrenalin verschmolzen.

Sie fährt herum, als die Flüche plötzlich nicht mehr fliegen, den Zauberstab bereit, und sieht Potter im Eingang stehen. Es dauert eine Sekunde, bis sie den Kampfmodus verlässt, der sozusagen ihr Standardmodus geworden ist, und sie zwingt ihren Zauberstabarm, sich zu senken.

„Du brauchst ein Hobby", kommentiert Potter und sieht beiläufig auf etwas am Boden hinab, das sich als Fetzen von Dorcas' Robe entpuppt. Sie hat nicht gemerkt, dass er abgerissen ist. „Ich wollte mir diese Wunde ansehen."

„Wunde?", wiederholt Dorcas mit fragender Miene. Sie verstaut den Zauberstab unter den Roben und verzieht das Gesicht, als sie etwas Schmerzhaftes in Hüfthöhe berührt.

„Fluchwunde", stimmt Potter friedlich zu. Sie winkt leger mit dem Zauberstab über die Schulter, ohne sich umzudrehen, und die Tür fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss. Keine der Frauen reagiert auf das Knallen. „Zieh diese Roben aus."

Dorcas verdreht die Augen, seufzt, gehorcht aber. Roben fallen zu Boden und ein Hemd folgt, von dem sie nicht weiß, wann es blutig geworden ist. Etwas überrascht bleibt ihr Blick an einer breiten und gefährlichen Schnittwunde hängen, die sich quer über ihren Bauch zieht.

„Diese Wunde", sagt die andere Auroren überflüssigerweise und deutet auch noch darauf. Dorcas hält still, als Potter sich niederkniet und die Verletzung vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab berührt. Den sehr einfachen Diagnosezauber lernt jeder im Training.

Sie haben noch nicht viele Feldeinsätze, denn was 1974 geschieht, geschieht hinter den Kulissen, aber kein Auror lässt sich mehr einreden, es herrsche Frieden im Land. Der Einsatz heute ist, was Auroren als einen Ausreißereinsatz bezeichnen - ein lustiger alter Zauberer lief Amok, verkündete seine Ergebenheit für den ‚Dunklen Lord' und die ‚Todesser', wedelte mit einem Tattoo, das gerade sehr genau von Ermittlungszauberern untersucht wurde, und mähte jeden nieder, der in seinem Weg stand. Verrückte sind unberechenbar, und deshalb gefährlich, das muss Dorcas nicht im Training gelernt haben, und an einem Punkt stand _sie_ in seinem Weg. Sie hat nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Ich habe mit Moody gesprochen", sagt Potter, und das Prickeln des Diagnosezaubers klingt ab. Als Dorcas hinabsieht, sieht sie ihr konzentriertes Stirnrunzeln, als sie einen ebenso einfachen Desinfektionszauber spricht. Dickflüssige, übel riechende Masse quillt aus dem Zauberstab und verteilt sich auf der Wunde. „...und er sagt, du nimmst dir nicht mehr frei."

„So?", antwortet Dorcas und findet das reichlich unbemerkenswert. Sie hat ihre Urlaubstage noch nie gezählt. Sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wann sie zum letzten Mal frei genommen hat und interessiert sich auch nicht dafür. Ungeduldig sieht sie Potter bei der Arbeit zu und bemerkt neue Muskulatur unter ihrer Haut, die ihr vorher noch nie aufgefallen ist. „Herrje", sagt sie und breitet die Arme aus. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mal ein pummeliges kleines Kind war."

Aber Potter beachtet den Einwurf nicht. Sie spricht einen Heilzauber, und die Wunde, die sich schon entzünden wollte, verheilt zu einer beinahe unsichtbaren Linie. „Was machst du den ganzen Tag, hm?", fährt die Aurorin fort und reinigt ihren Zauberstab mit ihren Roben und mit beiläufigem magischen Wedeln. „Wenn du nicht im Dienst bist?"

Dorcas blinzelt irritiert. Die Fragen beginnen sie zu nerven. „Was man halt so macht. Trainieren. Fallberichte überarbeiten..." Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich lerne Okklumentik", fügt sie hinzu, weil Potter offenbar auf Hobbys abzielt. „Und ich jogge." Sie _rennt_. Aber sie bezweifelt, dass die andere den Unterschied verstehen würde.

„Du brauchst Urlaub", stellt Potter ohne Vorrede fest. „Nimm eine Woche frei und apparier irgendwo in den Süden. Leg dich an den Strand und lunger herum. Mach irgendwas. Richtige Hobbys, die nichts mit der Zentrale zu tun haben." Sie runzelt wieder die Stirn. „Wir werden früh genug keine Zeit mehr dafür haben."

„Ich brauch keinen verdammten Urlaub, Potter." Dorcas schnaubt und findet das Thema höchst lächerlich. „Red keinen Stuss und tu mal was für dein Geld, anstatt mich mit deinen Mutterinstinkten zu vergewaltigen."

Sie lacht und zieht ihre Roben über, bevor sie aus dem Raum stapft.

* * *

Es ist 1975, und es herrscht Krieg. Das Ministerium sieht das nicht ganz so, und die Zaubererwelt ahnt nur wenig davon, auch wenn schon lange die lächerlichsten Umschreibungen für den Namen des neuen Dunklen Lords kursieren, aber für die Zentrale ist es ausgemachte Sache. Sie kämpfen. Gegen Todesser. Sie haben Kollegen verloren. Doch, es herrscht definitiv Krieg. 

Dorcas steht auf einer Wiese an der Grenze nach Schottland, die für die Muggel gar nicht existiert. Es ist eine der Feldanlagen des Rekrutentrainings, und sie hat hier vor Jahren mehr Zeit verbracht, als sie abrufen kann. Flüche fliegen. Rauch liegt in der Luft, obwohl es regnet. Dorcas ignoriert den Regen, und die Flüche ignorieren sie.

„Immer wachsam!", bellt sie, als nicht weit entfernt ein junger Rekrut zu Boden geht und sich mühsam wieder aufrappelt. Blocken steht nicht zur Debatte; ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe ruht sicher verwahrt in einer ihrer Robentaschen.

Sie braucht keinen _Sonorus_-Zauber, um sich verständlich zu machen; obwohl sie Aurorentraining hasst - Moodys verdammte Schuld -, sie ist das Schreien lange gewohnt.

„Immer wachsam!", doziert sie donnernd, klatscht in die Hände, scheucht die Rekruten auf, damit sie ihre Hintern in die Luft bekommen. „Dreht euch im falschen Moment um, und ihr seid tot! Schätzt die Lage falsch ein, und ihr seid tot! Vertraut den falschen Verbündeten, und ihr seid tot!"

Es donnert, und der Donner übertönt das Fluchsirren und macht das Ausweichen noch schwieriger. Dorcas grinst grimmig. Sie denkt nicht daran, das Training abzubrechen. Das Feld wartet nicht auf Sonnenschein.

„Wachsam, verdammt!", wiederholt sie, als schon wieder einer zu Boden geht und diesmal nicht aufsteht. Wenn er in einer Minute nicht oben ist, wird sie ihn rausholen, aber erst einmal lässt sie ihn liegen. Es gehört dazu. So funktioniert Training. „Eine Unaufmerksamkeit, und ihr seid tot! Oder wollt ihr da draußen verdammt noch mal sterben? Hoch mit den Hintern und WACHSAM! Das ist Krieg, Kinder! Das ist Krieg!"

* * *

Es ist 1976, und Dorcas steht in Apparationsbereich 1, die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt, und mustert einen Moment lang ihr Team. Ein Fluchbrecher ist dabei, Sean Rosier, und sie ist misstrauisch, weil sie ihn nicht kennt und weil Fluchbrecher Amateure sind und weil Unerfahrenheit sie alle töten kann. Vance ist dabei und beäugt seinen Rekruten. Shawn ist dabei und Norn und noch ein Rekrut, McKinnon, den sie sich ausgeliehen hat. Es ist nicht das Team, das sie sich gewünscht hätte, aber es ist 1976, und man kann froh sein, überhaupt noch ein festes Team zu haben. Es herrscht Krieg, und mittlerweile weiß es sogar das Ministerium. 

Dorcas schnaubt. „Ich nehme an, ich sollte eine Ansprache halten oder etwas in der Art." Sie zieht eine Grimasse um anzudeuten, was sie von Ansprachen hält. „Also hört von mir aus weg, aber seid still."

Sie erntet ein paar Lacher. Es ist komisch, aber seit es richtig losgegangen ist, wird es leichter, zu lachen. Sie kämpfen jetzt offen. Kaum ein Tag vergeht, an dem Moody sie nicht ins Feld schickt, und Dorcas hat endlich, was sie die ganze Zeit wollte.

„Also, der Antrag ist endlich durch. Crouch hat uns die Unverzeihlichen genehmigt. Wurde auch verdammt Zeit." Sie ignoriert geflissentlich das Augenverdrehen von Vance und die Augenbraue, die Rosier hebt. Niemand widerspricht. Sie ist jetzt ganz oben in der Kommandokette, und sie holt sich nur die härtesten Auroren in ihr Team. Wenn sie im Feld ist, hat sie keine Zeit zum Babysitten. Und die liberalen Kollegen ziehen sowieso andere Teams vor. „Mir ist scheißegal, ob ihr sie einsetzt oder nicht", fährt sie fort und misst ihre Leute mit einem langen Blick. „Aber Hölle, wenn uns auch nur ein einziger Todesser entkommt, weil einer von euch zu feige war um ihn zu töten, dann bekommt ihr es verdammt noch mal mit mir zu tun."

Lange sieht sie ihre Leute an, aber niemand widerspricht. _Gut_. Dorcas will endlich aufbrechen und endlich ins Feld. Sie ist die erste gewesen, die applaudiert hat, als Crouch den verdammten Wisch unterschrieben hat. Endlich. Endlich kann sie richtig kämpfen, richtig arbeiten.

„Also gut", sagt sie und überprüft ihren Zauberstab ein letztes Mal. „Ihr kennt den Plan. Wir apparieren auf drei. Und los geht's!"

Ein Knallen hallt in ihren Ohren wider, und als die Szene wechselt, erwarten sie schon Rauch und Lärm und Todesser. „_Avada Kedavra_!", brüllt Dorcas und springt in Deckung und blockt, und ist die erste, die unter dem Schatten des 76er-Erlasses tötet.

* * *

Es ist 1977, und Diggory hat gerade Dorcas für die Koordination mit dem Aufräumkommando eingeteilt, denn jemand muss nach dem Einsatz zurückbleiben und sich mit den Leuten aus _Magische Katastrophen _kurzschließen. 

„Alles klar, Chef", sagt Dorcas schulterzuckend und sieht sich auf der Straße um, die die Auroren gerade fachmännisch demoliert haben. Sie findet, sie können zufrieden sein, denn für die Festnahme von vier Todessern haben sie mit nur einem Kollegen bezahlt.

Diggory nickt und sieht sich nach den anderen beiden Auroren um, die noch nicht mit den Gefangenen appariert sind. Dorcas seufzt, weil dieser Fudge drüben beim Muggel-Imbiss auf sie wartet, aussieht, als friere er erbärmlich, und ihr immer wieder ungeduldige Blicke zuwirft. Überall sind Vergissmich zu sehen, die sich um die Muggel kümmern, und ein Heiler versorgt Verletzte und _Magische Katastrophen _bringen eilig das Dekor - Laternen, Asphalt, Mauern - zurück in Position. Dorcas weiß, am Ende werden sie sogar Schnee beschwören, um die Szene wirklich muggelgerecht zu hinterlassen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragt Diggory noch und sieht sie lange und mitfühlend an.

Dorcas verspürt den Drang, wieder mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Klar. Alles in Ordnung."

Diggory nickt. „Schön. Shacklebolt, du nimmst Zacharias. Bis später dann, Meadowes."

Der dunkelhäutige Auror nickt, doch Diggory ist bereits appariert, und Fenwick, der dritte Auror, folgt ihm Sekunden später. Shacklebolt schenkt ihr ein verhaltenes Lächeln, bevor er sich niederkniet und vorsichtig Zacharias Shunts reglose Brust umfasst. Dorcas sieht bedauernd zu ihm hinab und findet es sehr merkwürdig, dass ihr Rekrut von allen möglichen Namen den ihres Bruders getragen hat.

Einen Moment später sind Auror und Leichnam verschwunden. Es ist ein Jammer, befindet sie, während sie ihre Roben gerade zieht und sich durch fluchgeschmolzenen Schnee auf den Weg zu Fudge macht. Ein Jammer, dass sie so viel Zeit und Energie in einen Mann verschwendet hat, der am Ende doch gestorben ist. Sie weiß natürlich, dass viele Rekruten sterben, aber es bleibt dennoch ein Jammer.

„Miss Meadowes! Miss Meadowes!" Dorcas dreht sich nach der Rufenden um und erkennt zu ihrem Ärger eine Reporterin des_ Tagespropheten_, die es irgendwie an den Ministeriumsleuten vorbei geschafft hat und es nun ausgerechnet auf sie abgesehen zu haben scheint. So unfair Dorcas es findet, sie haben es jetzt immer auf sie abgesehen. Seit ein paar Monaten scheint der _Prophet_ sie zum Kriegsmaskottchen machen zu wollen, und die anderen Zeitungen ziehen begeistert nach.

Ein Blick wie Eis bringt die Frau zum Schweigen, und sie stolpert und starrt, und Dorcas vergisst sie und stapft weiter. Sie wünscht sich, dass alle Probleme so leicht zu lösen seien, und denkt an Zacharias Shunt, der dunkle Haare hatte und blaue Augen, die selbst noch fröhlich funkelten, wenn er sich in Trainingsräumen Folterflüchen stellte.

_Was eine Schande, _denkt Dorcas und schüttelt wieder bedauernd den Kopf. _Ich hab ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er zu schlecht mit den Gegenflüchen ist. _

Sie seufzt. Wirklich ein Jammer.

* * *

Es ist 1978, und Dorcas spielt mal wieder Ordensschnüffler. Der Orden ist nicht anders als die Arbeit, findet sie, nur dass sie oft mit Anfängern zusammenarbeitet, auch wenn viele Auroren mit von der Partie sind. Und meistens geht es ruhiger zu. Jetzt ist es sicher ruhiger. 

Interessiert schaut sie sich in den Kellergewölben im kleinen Landschloss der Abenhoods um. Es ist dunkel hier unten, und ungeheuer kalt und moosig und nass, und es ist völlig offensichtlich, dass die Gewölbe für keine Zwecke benutzt werden, die mit Wohnen zu tun haben.

„Es ist wirklich sicher hier?", fragt Marlene McKinnon mit den braunen Zöpfen unbehaglich und schaut sich sehr nervös um, bemüht, mit den Rändern ihrer Roben nicht den Boden zu berühren. Dorcas sieht sich kaum zu ihr um und ist zu beschäftigt damit, Potter zuzusehen, wie er die Verhüllungszauber bearbeitet, die sie entdeckt haben. Der Junge kommt sehr nach seiner Mutter mit den wirren Haaren und der schlanken Figur, und seine Zauberfähigkeiten beeindrucken selbst Dorcas ein wenig. Er ist es, der die Verhüllungszauber entdeckt hat, und obwohl er noch im ersten Jahr seines Trainings im Fluchbrecherbüro steckt, scheinen sie kein Problem für ihn darzustellen.

„Ganz sicher", beruhigt der ältere Potter - Jepedinas Mann Tobias - seine Mitstreiterin, während eine Lage von Zaubern von der harmlos aussehenden Gewölbewand abfällt. „Abenhood wartet in Askaban auf seine Verhandlung, und er hat keine Verwandten. Niemand wird uns stören, es ist völlig ungefährlich. Und Jepedina würde uns informieren, wenn sich die Situation ändern würde, richtig, Dorcas?"

Dorcas fühlt sich versucht zu antworten, dass sie das wohl kaum so gut wissen kann wie er, denn schließlich ist nicht sie mit Jepedina verheiratet, aber sie weiß, dass McKinnon den flachen Witz nicht lustig finden würde. Manchmal findet sie die Ordensmitglieder schon etwas weich. „Natürlich", stimmt sie daher zu.

Tobias' Sohn stößt dann ein kurzes „Ha!" aus, und der Verhüllungszauber bröckelt, und dann zerfällt er ganz.

Gemeinsam mit den beiden Potters und McKinnon und Lupin, der jetzt von der anderen Seite des Raumes näher kommt, sieht Dorcas den niedrigen, türlosen Raum an, der gerade hinter dem Zauber zum Vorschein gekommen ist. Er ist trocken, der Zauber hat ihn für eine kleine Ewigkeit vom Rest der Welt isoliert, und die Knochen darin sind gut erhalten.

Dorcas erwartet, dass McKinnon jetzt ausflippt, aber dann erinnert sie sich, die Frau ist Heilerin, und wahrscheinlich die einzige von ihnen, die schon einmal lange verweste Menschenleichen gesehen hat.

Tobias Potter ist leicht grün im Gesicht, als er vortritt, und die beiden Jungen folgen ihm. Dorcas schließt sich schließlich an. Neben ihr murmelt Marlene Diagnosezauber, aber sie beachtet sie nicht, sondern schaut auf die lange, lange Toten hinab, die Abenhood in seinem Keller versteckt hat wie in einem schlechten Krimi.

„Oh Gott", sagt Lupin erstickt und wirkt sogar noch blasser als normal. „Also hatte er wirklich etwas zu verstecken."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", schnaubt Dorcas und stößt vorsichtig einen Knochen mit der Fußspitze an, der unter einem lange grau gewordenen Robenärmel hervorlugt. Sie glaubt, dass der Stoff einmal rot gewesen sein muss. Schreiend rot, wie es vor ein paar Jahren Mode war. „Dafür kriegen wir den Bastard auf lebenslänglich dran", fügt sie befriedigt hinzu.

Dorcas findet die Vorgehensweise des Ordens ja leicht interessant. Er nutzt Schlupflöcher im Gesetz, um Beweise zu finden, und dann fälscht er Indizien, um sie in die Zentrale zu bringen. Auch in diesem Fall wird in ein paar Tagen ein anonymer Tipp in Potters Büro eingehen, und einer ihrer Kollegen wird genau hier stehen, wo sie jetzt steht, und offiziell Abenhoods Opfer entdecken.

_Rot_, denkt sie und kickt noch einmal leicht gegen den Knochen, ohne Tobias' tadelnden Blick zu beachten, und sieht auf die Leiche hinab, von der man lange nichts mehr sagen kann, außer dass sie vor sehr vielen Jahren gestorben ist. _Rote Roben. _Etwas ist damit, aber sie kommt nicht darauf, was es sein konnte.

Neben ihr lässt McKinnon den Zauberstab sinken, streicht sich dunkle Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und tritt vor. „Diese beiden waren Männer", sagt sie und weist auf die beiden, die Dorcas am nächsten sind. Sie klingt jetzt weit professioneller als zuvor; Dorcas ist vage beeindruckt. „Das war eine Frau." Sie zeigt auf das Knochen- und Robenarrangement zu den Füßen James'. Schließlich kniet die Heilerin sich nieder und sieht sich irgendetwas an, was auch immer, und führt ihren Zauberstab über eine der Leichen. „Sie sind zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten gestorben.", stellt sie fest. „Der hier am frühesten - vor ungefähr fünf oder sechs Jahren, würde ich sagen." Sie zeigt auf Dorcas' Leiche.

„Dann war er unter den ersten Kriegsopfern", sagt der ältere Potter leise und schiebt sich seine Brille auf die Nase zurück. „Damals sind viele verschwunden, und die meisten Leichen haben sie nie gefunden..."

„Meint ihr, sie können identifiziert werden?", fragt James unbehaglich. Dorcas sieht noch immer auf die roten Roben, und ihr Blick wandert höher zu einem hellen Rüschenkragen.

„Wahrscheinlich." McKinnon nickt zuversichtlich. „Wenn wir ihr Alter bestimmt haben. Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, aber St. Mungo hat eine Abteilung für so was."

Rote Roben. Heller Rüschenkragen. Dorcas schiebt den Stoff mit ihrem Fuß beiseite und enthüllt eine goldene Kette, mit einem goldenen Anhänger, die Sorte, in der man Bilder einschließt. Er ist zwischen die Schlüsselbeinknochen gerutscht.

„Es muss schlimm sein, wenn jemand verschwindet, und man erfährt nichts mehr..." Lupin klingt ein bisschen verloren. Die jungen Ordensmitglieder klingen immer ein wenig unsicher. Lupin und der junge Potter sind neu im Geschäft.

„Diesen müsst ihr nicht identifizieren", sagt Dorcas, als sie sich wieder auf das Gespräch konzentrieren kann, und sieht auf den goldenen Anhänger hinab. Es hat in ihrem Kopf geklickt. Herrje. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Zach immer diese furchtbaren grellen Roben getragen hat. „Das hier ist mein Bruder. Zacharias Meadowes. Also, Potter, sag deiner Frau, dass wir die Akte schließen können."

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie weiß, was sie sehen wird, wenn sie den Anhänger öffnet. Es ist ihr eigenes Bild, Dorcas Meadowes mit zwanzig, und sie wird lachen und winken und Zach eine Kusshand zuwerfen, nur dass Zach schon seit fünf Jahren tot ist, und Dorcas Meadowes mit zwanzig genauso.

* * *

Es ist 1979, und Dorcas arbeitet Berichte ab. Sie lehnt an der Innenwand ihrer Bürozelle, hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und gibt vor, Altair Pepples über die Schulter zu sehen, den sie die Wilkes-Akte durchgehen lässt, während sie in Wirklichkeit desinteressiert einem Gespräch zuhört, das Potter und Longbottom im Durchgang führen. Das Wettebüro lässt es vorweihnachtlich schneien. 

„Gott, Alice, ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst." Auch Potter hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, aber bei ihr sieht es eher aus, als wolle sie sich selbst beschützen. Sie hat Ränder unter den Augen wie sie alle, und Dorcas weiß, dass sie die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hat. „Nicht mal bei meinen allerersten Einsätzen als Rekrutin. Nicht mal '76 in der Winkelgasse, als sie uns alle getrennt haben und ich dachte, dass ihr alle tot seid..." Sie verstummt und seufzt. „Nicht mal, als Toby gestorben ist.", fügt sie dann elend hinzu.

„Das ist ganz normal, Jepedina", tröstet Longbottom und tätschelt ihr die Schultern. Pepples sieht neugierig auf, als wolle er über die Bürowand nach den Stimmen schielen, und Meadowes räuspert sich scharf. Eilig senkt er den Kopf zurück über die Pergamente. „Also _ich _würde mich nass machen vor Angst, wenn mein Kind von Voldemort angegriffen würde. Natürlich machst du dir Sorgen. Aber wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass er so schnell wieder angreift." Sie schnaubt abfällig, ein sehr untypisches Geräusch für Alice Longbottom. „Er wollte sich einen Spaß mit ihnen machen und es hat nicht geklappt. Jetzt ist er erstmal verwirrt und lässt den Ärger an seinen Todessern aus."

„Du hast ja recht..." Potters Stimme verklingt zu einem Murmeln. Dorcas hat ihre Chefin in all den Jahren noch nie so besorgt gehört, und sie schnaubt leise. Nicht einmal Jepedina ist also über diesen gefühligen Unsinn erhaben. Herzerweichend. Wenigstens kann sie sich auf Alastor verlassen.

„Was war das?", fragt Longbottom freundlich, wie sie immer freundlich ist. Dorcas erinnert sich vage, dass sie nicht ganz so freundlich war, als Voldemort im letzten Jahr ihren Ehemann folterte, aber man kann sich darauf verlassen, dass Longbottom immer flott in ihren üblichen freundlichen Zustand zurückkehrt, der Dorcas auf die Palme bringt, wenn sie nicht gerade darüber lacht.

„Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn Lily und James etwas passiert. Gott, Alice, Lily ist schwanger! Ich werde _Großmutter_! Natürlich, ich wusste, dass sie sich zu Zielen machen könnten, mit James im Fluchbrecherbüro und allem, und es ist _ihre _Entscheidung... Ich bin nur froh, dass sie Sirius haben. Zwei Auroren sind besser als einer."

„Ich hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl, dass James oder Lily Schutz durch euch brauchen, Jepedina", neckt Alice und versucht offensichtlich, die Stimmung zu heben. Es klappt: Jepedina lacht leise.

„Zumindest sollten wir es ihnen nicht so ins Gesicht sagen, nein. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Potters in diesem Krieg noch viel mehr verlieren werden. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Ihre Stimme wird härter. „Sie haben schon Tobias bekommen, aber wenn sie James wollen, müssen sie vorher an mir vorbei."

Dorcas schnaubt leise, bevor sie sich wieder Pepples zuwendet. Es ist immer das gleiche - immer die goldenen Gryffindors mit ihren goldenen Ideen.

Sie wirft Pepples einen scharfen Blick zu, als er fragend aufsieht, denn immerhin wartet die Arbeit nicht.

Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn dieser Krieg noch ein paar alte Familien auslöscht, und es wundert sie auch nicht im Geringsten, dass Jepedina drei Wochen später stirbt.

* * *

Es ist 1980, und Dorcas wacht auf. Die Welt ist verschwommen und dreht sich, und sie blinzelt und will sich konzentrieren, aber sie kann nicht. 

Sie sieht eine weiße Decke und die obere Kante eines Bildes mit beruhigenden Blumendingen darauf; sie hat so oft hier gelegen, dass sie ihre Umgebung noch nicht einmal bewusst identifizieren muss. Dafür konzentriert sie sich auf die Erinnerung daran, wo sie zuletzt gewesen ist, reiner Schutzmechanismus, weil sie wissen muss, was passiert ist, und ihr fällt eine Straße in Nottingham ein, und dass es ein Notfalleinsatz war, dass der Todesfluch Cassandra Lane gefällt hat und dass sie von etwas getroffen wurde, bevor es schwarz wurde.

Sie ist in St. Mungo. Tief durchzuatmen ist ein Reflex, als reine Panik in ihr aufsteigt.

Alles schwimmt vor ihren Augen, und die Gedanken sind nur vage Farbtupfer in der Gestalt von Springbällen. Dafür sind die weißen Wände zu weiß und die Kissen zu sauber und der Geruch nach Nichts und Krankheit schnürt ihr die Kehle zu.

Dorcas rappelt sich auf und lallt Flüche, als sich alles zu drehen beginnt. Sie trägt ein widerlich sauberes weißes Krankenhausnachthemd, und zwischen den Narben auf ihren Armen schimmern blaue Verfärbungen unter der Haut. Knochen und Muskeln und Gelenke flammen bei jeder Bewegung auf, aber Dorcas kämpft sich hoch und sieht sich wild um, bis sie die Tür lokalisiert.

Es schmerzt, die Beine über die Bettkante zu zwingen. Ihre Beine sind fast so weiß wie das Laken des Krankenhausbetts. Es kostet Mühe, sich zum Stehen zu zwingen, aber Dorcas stützt sich auf dem Bett ab und kneift die Augen zusammen, um sich zu konzentrieren - auf die Tür, auf den Ausgang -, bis es besser wird.

Um sich schlagend, damit sie nicht die Balance verliert, stößt sie sich ab und taumelt die vielen Schritte auf die Tür zu. Als sie sie erreicht, stößt sie an die Wand und muss sich wieder anlehnen und wieder durchatmen, und sie weiß, dass es mit dem Weg zur Tür noch nicht getan ist; aber sie wird dieses verdammte Zimmer verlassen, weil sie zwar den Grund gerade nicht weiß, aber sie weiß, dass sie es hasst, hilflos zu sein, und dass sie verdammt noch mal nicht in einem blutigen Krankenhausbett verrotten wird.

Sie stöhnt und murmelt Flüche, ohne es zu merken oder ohne sie zu verstehen, und zwingt ihren Arm, die Klinke herunterzudrücken. In dem kleinen Stück Gang, das sie jetzt sehen kann, ist niemand, und sie hält sich an der Wand fest und arbeitet sich ein paar Schritte vor, bevor ihre Beine endgültig nachgeben. Im letzten Moment kann sie sich abfangen, und dann sieht sie eine blaue Robe vor sich. Eine Gestalt lehnt an der Wand und sie erkennt verspätet ein Narbengesicht mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Halt's Maul", spuckt sie aus, und Moodys schon geöffneter Unterkiefer klappt wieder zu. „Halt einfach dein Maul und bring mich nach Hause."

Moody ist sehr gelassen und ein bisschen amüsiert und ein bisschen besorgt, und was immer er Trockenes sagen wollte, sie will es nicht hören. Sie ist wütend, weil sie Angst hat, vor den weißen Kissen und dem Krankenhaus und dem Bett, sie muss weg, und sie klammert sich verzweifelt an die Wand, weil sie weiß, wenn sie fällt, bringen sie sie in dieses Bett zurück.

„Also zu mir dann", sagt Moody und zuckt mit den Schultern. Kräftige Arme schieben sich um ihre Taille, und sie atmet auf, als sie wieder stehen kann, auch wenn sie erst richtig aufatmen wird, wenn sie das Krankenhaus verlassen haben. „Ist sicherer."

Sie nickt zittrig und fühlt sich scheiße und hilflos, und sie hasst es, dass sie es zulässt, dass Moody erst ihre Sachen holt. Sie lässt auch zu, dass Moody mir ihr appariert, weil sie für die Kamine zu schwach ist und kaum ihren Zauberstab heben kann. Und dann sind sie in Moodys Wohnung und er grunzt und bringt sie zur Couch, und als sie liegt, hört sie auf zu zittern.

So wie immer.

* * *

Es ist 1981, und Dorcas liegt mit so vielen gebrochenen Knochen am Boden, dass sie sie nicht zählen kann und will. Todesser haben sie umzingelt und lachen höhnisch, aber sie hört es nicht, denn sie kämpft um Kontrolle. Sie weiß, dass sie verloren hat, aber sie würde alles in Kauf nehmen, wenn es nur heißt, den Bastarden die Befriedigung an ihrem Tod zu nehmen. 

Dorcas hustet, als sie sich an einem blutigen Klumpen Spucke verschluckt. Sie fixiert den Boden vor sich, während sie mühevoll darum kämpft, auf die Beine zu kommen.Im Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie sich Füße in Bewegung setzen, zur Seite treten und den Weg für die Ränder einer weiten schwarzen Robe freimachen.

Erstaunlicherweise lässt der Schmerz etwas nach, als sie auf die Knie kommt und sich von dort aus weiter nach oben arbeitet. Ihre linke Schulter ist gebrochen; mit dem rechten Arm kann sie sich am Boden aufstützen, um hochzukommen.

Als sie schließlich steht, schwankt sie, und es dauert eine Sekunde, bis sie den Blick wieder fokussieren kann. Sie zählt die Namen der Toten auf, weil sie jetzt ihr Mantra sind, aber diesmal sind es vertraute Namen: _Amanda Meadowes, 1972. Blaise Meadowes, 1972. Zacharias Meadowes, 1973. Dorcas Meadowes, 1981. Haha, _kommentiert sie den letzten innerlich trocken. Wieder stirbt eine Reinblüterfamilie aus. _Kein großer Verlust._

„Hi mal wieder, Tommy-Boy", krächzt sie mühsam, fängt ein weiteres Schwanken ab, und der so genannte Dunkle Lord bleibt ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen. Rote Augen betrachten sie kalt. „Schade, dass ich keinen _Incontinentus-Fluch_ mehr für dich übrig habe..." Zu stehen wird schwieriger. „...darf ich dich stattdessen hauen?" Ihr Schwanken verstärkt sich; Dorcas spürt, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Beine verliert, doch bevor es so weit ist, gelingt ihr ein blutiges Grinsen. Die Haltung Voldemorts versteift sich sichtlich. Sie könnte schwören, dass er die Zähne fletscht.

„_Crucio_", zischt er.

_Der Bastard stiehlt mir die Show... _Doch Dorcas kann den Gedanken nicht recht beenden. Sie spürt noch, wie ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gleitet, doch wie sie fällt, spürt sie nicht mehr, denn eine Welle aus Agonie und Schmerz wischt alles andere mit sich weg, und viel folgt ohnehin nicht mehr.

So was passiert, hätte sie gesagt und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Kein großer Verlust.


	2. Kondolenzen

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews :-). Freut mich, dass die Geschichten für jemanden interessant sind. Hehe, Imperiatus, dieses laaange Review beantworte ich besser via Mail ;-). Nur so viel: Warum ich Dorcas als Hufflepuff einstufe: Hufflepuffs sind loyal und harte Arbeiter, und das sind zwei von Dorcas' markantesten Eigenschaften. Gryffindor dagegen - nah, Dorcas mag Gryffindors überhaupt nicht. theophanu - ups, du hast natürlich recht mit der Jahreszahl. Bleh, ich bin beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit mit den Zahlen durcheinander gekommen... Danke für die Reviews und das Lob auch an Dracolein und Katharina-B :-).

* * *

_

**Papierkram zu „Kondolenzen"**

Die Charaktere und Szenarien in diesem One-Shot gehören alle nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Wörter.

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine Missing Scene im Anschluss an „Kapitel 10 - Wofür wir kämpfen" (das Kapitel, in dem Jepedina stirbt). James versucht bei einem Friedhofsbesuch seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

**Charaktere: **James, Jepedina, Sirius.

**Rating: **PG-6.

* * *

**Kondolenzen

* * *

**

**Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt: Potter festlich beigesetzt**

_Ein Bericht von Alohra Fizzby, Spezialkorrespondentin des Tagespropheten. _

Godric's Hollow. - Am gestrigen Nachmittag wurde die Ministeriumsoffizielle Jepedina Potter auf dem Zaubererfriedhof von Godric's Hollow neben ihrem Ehemann Tobias Potter beigesetzt. Obwohl der Termin aus Sicherheitsgründen erst sehr kurzfristig bekannt gegeben wurde, nutzten beinahe fünfzig Freunde und Verwandte Potters, darunter wichtige Funktionäre des politischen Geschehens, die Gelegenheit, um von der legendären Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale Abschied zu nehmen.

Ein befremdlicher Anblick bot sich der Verfasserin dieses Artikels zunächst, als sie die Reihen der Trauernden hinabblickte und erkennen musste, dass aus der einst stolzen und fruchtbaren Familie Potter nur noch Sohn James und seine Ehefrau Lily verblieben sind, um eine Frau zu Grabe zu tragen, die mit jedem Recht eine Kriegsheldin genannt werden sollte. Doch Freunde und Kollegen ließen es sich nicht nehmen, die Lücken zu füllen. „Wir standen uns nicht nahe, aber jeder kann stolz sein, mit einer Kämpferin wie Jepedina verwandt zu sein", kommentiert Poseidon McKinnon, der letzte Onkel und andere lebende Verwandte Potters, mit bewegter Miene. James und Lily Potter standen für keinen Kommentar zur Verfügung.

Doch dass Potters Beisetzung zu einem der größten öffentlichen Ereignisse der Zaubererwelt seit dem fünftägigen Quidditchhalbfinale 1975 anwuchs, beweist, dass die Aurorin nicht vergessen wurde. Ministerin Bagnold, die aus Sicherheitsbedenken und zu ihrem größten Bedauern nicht persönlich erscheinen konnte, wurde von Ministeriumsmann Avin Dippet vertreten, an dessen Seite Bartemius Crouch Sr. und Familie standen. Andere prominente Gäste waren Potters Stellvertreter, Amelia Bones und der berühmte Auror Alastor Moody, Aurorin Alice Longbottom, die Hogwarts-Professorinnen Minerva McGonagall, Avalon Dearborn und Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore persönlich.

Das etwa einstündige Zeremoniell, durch das Freunde und Kollegen Potters mit großer Liebe führten, konnte nicht durch die Anwesenheit eines elfköpfigen Aurorenteams gestört werden, das von Alastor Moody selbst mit dem Schutz der Gäste betraut wurde. Das Kommando hatte Senioraurorin Dorcas Meadowes, ihrerseits eine alte Freundin und langjährige Kollegin der Verstorbenen. „Wenn sich hier auch nur ein verdammter Todesser blicken lässt, schlitz ich ihm eigenhändig die Kehle auf", versicherte Meadowes auf Anfrage. „Und Ihnen auch, wenn Sie weiter im Weg stehen." Nie können Auroren auf der Beerdigung einer der ihren fehl am Platze wirken.

Jepedina Potter, die 1976 durch ihre überraschende Beförderung in die Ministeriumsleitung in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit rückte, hat dieses Land in den letzten vier Jahren durch einen der verheerendsten Kriege unserer Zeit geführt und dabei stets einen der Grundpfeiler des Kampfes gegen Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen dargestellt. Bartemius Crouch Sr. beurteilte für uns die Arbeit seiner Kollegin: „Mrs. Potter hat immer mehr als ihren Anteil geleistet. Sie war eine große Stütze." Mr. Crouch vergisst an dieser Stelle natürlich zu erwähnen, dass der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, nicht der Leiter der AMS der eigentliche General in diesem Krieg ist, wie Auror Moody in Interviews mit dieser Zeitung immer wieder bereitwillig bestätigt. Und so berichtigte Aurorin Alice Longbottom, ehemalige Schülerin Potters ihren Vorgesetzten: „Jepedina war eine großartige Kameradin und eine großartige Aurorin. Wir konnten sie nie aus dem Feld raushalten, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass andere für sie ihr Leben riskieren. Ich hätte bei niemandem mehr lernen können. Sicher werden wir einen guten Nachfolger für sie finden, aber niemand kann Jepedina ersetzen."

Bis das Ministerium sich entscheidet, wer uns in Zukunft in diesem Krieg schützen soll, übernimmt Aurorin Amelia Bones (44) die Leitung der Zentrale. Gerüchten zufolge wird Bones selbst für den Posten in Betracht gezogen. Konkurrenz erwartet sie von Alastor Moody (60), der bereits mehrfach Beförderungen ausgeschlagen hat und von Spezialisten als Bagnolds wahrscheinlichste Wahl bezeichnet wird (wir berichteten).

Jepedina Potter geriet während eines Auroreneinsatzes am vergangenen Freitag in Gefangenschaft und starb noch am selben Tag nach einer spektakulären Flucht an schweren inneren Verletzungen. Der Besitzer des Zauberstab, mit dem der Aurorin die Disapparation gelang, konnte vorgestern eindeutig als Rabastan Lestranges identifiziert werden; Lestranges Fahndungsfoto hängt nun an der Seite seines Bruders Rodolphus und Schwägerin Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black. Auror Moody versichert, dass ihre Gefangennahme höchste Priorität hat (siehe S. 4 für einen ausführlichen Bericht).

Potter hinterlässt ihr Vermögen ihrem einzigen Sohn James (20). Ihr Ehemann Tobias Potter starb bereits 1979 unter ungeklärten Umständen durch die Hand von Todessern. Die Zaubererwelt hat eine der größten Strateginnen ihrer Zeit verloren, und wir alle betrauern einen Verlust, der selbst unter so vielen Kriegsopfern noch hervorstechen muss.

* * *

_Wir betrauern den Verlust._

James hatte seine _Mutter _verloren.

Verloren. Er fragte sich, ob er sich verloren _fühlte_, auf dem Friedhof, der jetzt wieder leer und nicht mehr überbevölkert war, genau wie er ihn kannte - von Besuchen am Grab seines Vaters -, aber die Wahrheit blieb, dass er nichts fühlte. Nichts, oder alles, oder... nun, die Gedanken verschwammen ein wenig. James kannte das schon. _Verneinungsphase. _Es war ja das zweite Mal.

Die vielen Trauergäste hatten den Schnee niedergetrampelt und graue, schlammige Masse zurückgelassen, aber das war jetzt einen Tag her, und Neuschnee hatte den Friedhof wieder in Weiß getaucht, hatte kecke Zipfel auf dem schlichten Holzkreuz hinterlassen, das bald ein Marmorstein ersetzen würde.

_Jepedina Potter, _sagte das Kreuz, und sonst nichts. _1940 - 1980. _Er hatte sich nie bewusst gemacht, wie _jung _seine Mutter gewesen war... und trotzdem war da zu viel gewesen, was sie geleistet und geliebt hatte, als dass er noch eine Inschrift hätte wählen können. Geliebte Mutter? Geschätzte Kollegin? _Größte Strategin ihrer Zeit?_ _Ha. Das hätte der Presse gefallen. _

James schauderte und zog die Roben enger um seine Schultern. Es schneite jetzt nicht mehr, aber er fror erbärmlich, und seine Finger und Lippen _fühlten _sich sogar blau an. Trotzdem wollte er noch nicht gehen - und er war noch nicht lange da. So irrational es sein mochte, er würde sich nicht vom verdammten Winter davon abhalten lassen, das Grab seiner Mutter zu besuchen.

Oder Eltern. Vaters Grab lag ja gerade zu ihrer Rechten. Sie hatte den Platz reservieren lassen, als er beerdigt wurde, um einst neben ihm begraben werden zu könnten. Sie hatte sich einen verdammten Platz auf dem Friedhof reservieren lassen!

Die Eisklumpen, die seine Ohren waren, schmerzten, weil er immer kurze Haarschnitte bevorzugt hatte - wie könnte er noch _mehr _von diesen Haaren wollen! - und mit mangelndem Windschutz bezahlte.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn schnauben. _Bezahlen._ Sie zahlten jetzt alle für die Risiken, die sie jahrelang eingegangen waren. Sein Dad hatte gewusst, auf was er sich einließ, und James hatte geglaubt, dass es vielleicht weniger schmerzen würde, wenn seine Mutter starb, denn sie hatte es sogar noch besser gewusst. Todesser hatten sich die Finger wund geleckt, um sie zu bekommen, und er wünschte, er könnte sie noch mehr hassen, weil sie es geschafft hatten, aber das Hassen war schon letztes Jahr irgendwann langsam zum ständigen, begleitenden Hintergrundrauschen geworden. Als Dad starb.

_Unter ungeklärten Umständen. _Oh, sie kannten die Umstände, Ordensumstände. Es machte keinen Unterschied, und der Schmerz wurde nicht stärker und ließ nicht nach mit der Klärung der Umstände. Dad hatte er nicht sterben sehen, er hatte nicht einmal die Leiche gesehen. Sie waren dort gewesen, er und Mum und Sirius, und wie immer hatte Mum die Kontrolle übernommen, um ihn zu beschützen, weil sie immer erst Aurorin und dann erst Mensch war, und Sirius hatte Auror gespielt und ihn weggescheucht. Es war okay gewesen: Simple, geradlinige, saubere Trauer.

Er blinzelte das Holzkreuz an, als ihm durch den Kopf schoss, dass er jetzt Waise war. Kriegswaise. _Herrje_.

_Potter hinterlässt ihr Vermögen ihrem einzigen Sohn James. _Sogar sein Alter stand dabei. Ob jemand bemerkt hatte, dass er so alt war wie sie, als sie Mutter wurde, und ob sie schon wussten, dass _er_ jetzt _Vater_ wurde? Sein Sohn - und der Gedanke fühlte sich schräg an: _Ich werde Vater, meine Mutter ist tot, ich bin Waise - _würde keine Großeltern haben außer zwei Muggeln, die sich gefährlichen Alterskrankheiten näherten.

Wieder zitterte er in der beißenden Kälte, und die Stimmen der Trauergäste flüsterten in seinem eisigen Ohr, eine lange Schlange nicht enden wollender Kondolenz: _Eine großartige Frau. Die beste Kollegin. Solche Leute müsste es öfter geben. Eine Klinge, Junge, eine Klinge _(das war Moody). _Es tut mir so leid. Wir trauern alle mit dir _(und das war Alice).

Ace hatte einfach genickt. Es war der Punkt gewesen, an dem James fast geheult hätte, obwohl ihn nichts saurer Aufstoßen ließ; er hatte nie in der Öffentlichkeit weinen können. Ace war da gewesen, als sie starb, hatte ihn kaum gekannt und sich doch um ihn gekümmert. Gott, er musste sich bedanken, irgendwann. Aber Ace war _da_ gewesen, und jetzt hatte er es geschafft, unter den Auroren zu sein, die zur Beerdigung frei bekamen. Er hatte seine Hand gedrückt und genickt, mit so weißen Haaren, dass sie mit dem Schnee verschmolzen. Nichts gesagt, ein bisschen verstanden. Zum ersten Mal wurde James klar, dass Ace ein Cousin war, wie entfernt auch immer; er hatte das nie vorher realisiert. Aber Ace hatte nichts sagen müssen, weil er dort gewesen war. Er und Bones und eine graue Masse aus Aurorengesichtern, die er nicht mehr auseinander bekam.

Sie war als Aurorin gestorben. Nicht als Mutter, als Aurorin, auch wenn sie selbst in den letzten Minuten noch an ihn gedacht hatte, wie sie immer zwischen Einsätzen und Briefings hier und da an ihn gedacht hatte. Aber alles in allem war sie Aurorin gewesen, und alles in allem auch als Aurorin gestorben.

_Großartige Kollegin. Phantastische Aurorin. Wir verlieren eine der größten Strateginnen unserer Zeit. _

James konnte nicht weinen, jetzt noch nicht. Der Drang zu fluchen war auch nicht stark genug. Gefühlswischwasch. Schmerz, willkommen warm, als er sich auf die Lippe biss und im Wind zitternd das Grab ansah, während seine Finger immer blauer wurden.

James hatte seine Mutterverloren. Wie konnten all diese Leute ihre Kollegin betrauern, und Vorgesetzte, und Anführerin, wenn er um seine verdammte _Mutter _trauern wollte? Aber er hatte nicht die Energie für Wut, denn es gab keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Er würde es auch hassen, wenn niemand sie betrauerte. Sie hatte ihren Abdruck in der Welt hinterlassen, genau, wie sie es für angemessen gehalten hätte. Als Aurorin. Nicht als Mutter.

Jetzt fluchte er doch ein wenig vor sich hin, wie es sich gehörte für einen Fluchbrecher - oh, war der alt, und nie wirklich witzig -, und schlang den Mantel enger um die Roben, bevor er die Finger in eiskalte Taschen schob, bereit zu gehen. Er könnte apparieren, aber die Lektion aus dem letzten Jahr saß noch zu tief, die Warnung seiner _toten _Mutter, es zu lassen, apparieren, in diesem Zustand. Nicht weit bis nach Hause, er konnte laufen, und auch wenn Lily sicher schon wartete, er wollte noch keine Gesellschaft. Schnee knirschte, und er spürte das Grab in seinem Rücken, als habe es Augen.

Noch ein guter Grund, warum er ins Fluchbrecherbüro gehörte anstatt in die Zentrale: Als Auror müsste er jetzt täglich an ihrem Portrait vorbeigehen, das sie im Korridor zu den Unterrichtsräumen aufhängen wollten, das Portrait ihrer Anführerin, das Portrait seiner Mutter. Wie könnte er es ertragen, wenn seine Mutter ihm winkte, seine Mutter, die vor kaum einer Woche gestorben war?

Mit eisstarren Fingern schob er das Holztor auf, das Hintertor des Friedhofs, das ihn über kleine britisch-bürgerliche Seitenwege nachhause zum Newnton Square führen würde, wo seine Frau, aber nicht mehr seine Eltern und lange nicht mehr seine Großeltern, die das Haus einst bauten, warteten. Generationen von Potters, und alle tot. Eine ganze Familie, ausgelöscht in einem Krieg, der nur ihn übrig ließ, seine Frau, seinen Sohn. Die schlechte Nachahmung einer neuen Generation, mit den Verantwortungen der alten.

Er war schon ein Stück gegangen, hatte sich unter vor Schnee tief hängenden, überwachsenden Ästen den Pfad hinab geduckt, als das Hallen von scharfem Apparationsknallen ihn stoppen, seine Hand sekundenlang den Zauberstab in der Tasche unklammern ließ, bis er sie kurz darauf aus der frierenden Starre lockerte. Das Echo trug den Knall über den Friedhofshang und verschallte an den Häuserwänden des Dorfes. Müde drehte er sich um, reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, in Erwartung irgendeines Friedhofsbesuchers, der ihn nichts anging.

James' Augen brannten im Nachhall der vergangenen Woche, als er blinzelnd die Gestalt fand, die auf einem Wiesenstück appariert war und nun mit energischen Schritten zum Grab seiner Mutter ging. Schwarzsilberne Aurorenroben wirbelten und verschmolzen mit glänzend schwarzem, langem Haar zu einer männlichen Gestalt, die so abrupt zum Stehen kam, dass James die Spannung, die ihn beherrschte, selbst aus der Entfernung spüren konnte.

Er überlegte, ob er sich bemerkbar machen sollte, und zögerte dann doch. Der andere stand am Grab seiner Mutter, still, bewegungslos, starrte, das wusste er, auf die spartanische Grabinschrift, auch wenn er ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Er konnte diese Körperspannung verstehen wie gesprochene Sprache. Abrupt gekommene Tränen - sein bester Freund hatte nie wirklich seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen - und ein abrupter, spontaner Besuch, weil er immer spontan war; hatte Moody irgendwie abgeschüttelt, oder vielleicht hatte der Alte verstanden.

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich umwandte und mit steifen Schritten ging. Er musste nicht beobachten, was ihn nichts anging... und doch hätte er sehen müssen... hatte nicht gesehen, weil es noch zu früh war, um wieder normal zu denken... dass sie beide trauerten. Und es tröstete. Gott, es tröstete. Er würde irgendwann mit Sirius sprechen können, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich einzumischen.

Wie hatte er vergessen können, dass er und Sirius _Brüder_ waren? Brüder in allem außer Blut - Brüder in der Not, wie sie es nannten. Er hatte es nie ganz verstanden, dieses sehr merkwürdige Band aus Respekt und einer verschrobenen Art von halbelterlichem Stolz, das sich über die Jahre zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Freund gebildet hatte, konnte es nicht ganz verstehen, aus seiner Position - aber er hatte immer bereitwillig geteilt, nicht nur, weil Sirius es brauchte.

Möglich, dass er es jetzt selbst brauchen würde. Es fühlte sich besser an, wenn er wusste, dass unter all den ehrlichen und unehrlichen kollegialen Kondolenzen noch jemand anderes war, der den Tod von Familie betrauerte.

Noch ein anderer hatte eine Mutter verloren.


	3. Sieben Tage

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich hab sie alle (wie immer - Reviews machen süchtig!) sehr gespannt gelesen :-). Und zwar sowohl die der One-Shot-Sammlung, als auch die für „Mors Ante Infamiam" (ihr seid wirklich klasse... war sehr schmeichelhaft, mit Rowling gleichgesetzt zu werden ;-).). Übrigens wurde Bellatrix wirklich festgenommen und freigelassen, bevor sie die Longbottoms angriff. Steht so im Denkariums-Kapitel von GoF._

_Was jetzt folgt, ist ein Text, der sich sozusagen von alleine geschrieben hat, obwohl er nie und ganz sicherlich nicht so geplant war. Es geht um Dobby. Eigentlich hat mich Dobby vorher nie interessiert, aber er wanderte aus eigenem Antrieb in die Geschichte und, äh, blieb. Außerdem wird eine Frage beantwortet, die unterschiedliche Leute vor ein paar Wochen in Reviews gestellt haben.

* * *

_

**Papierkram von „Sieben Tage":**

Mir gehört nach wie vor nichts. „Sieben Tage" nicht, und „Mors Ante Infamiam" auch nicht. Alles J.K. Rowlings.

**Zusammenfassung: **Als ein „Missverständnis" die Malfoys zwingt, ihren Landsitz kurzfristig zu verlassen, bleibt Dobby alleine zurück. Mit den Blumen, den Eulen und dem Gefangenen im Keller.  
**Charaktere: **Dobby, Lucius  
**Genre: **Angst, Drama  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

**Sieben Tage

* * *

**

„_Natürlich wartete noch viel Arbeit auf die sechzehn verbliebenen Auroren - Zellen, die mit überführten oder halb überführten Todessern gefüllt werden mussten. Die Hälfte von ihnen würde sich vermutlich auf Imperius herausreden können, aber es würde nichts desto trotz eine Befriedigung darstellen, Lucius Malfoy festzunehmen." -- _„Mors Ante Infamiam", Kapitel 28.

* * *

Der erste Krieg endete in der Nacht auf den ersten November 1981, und am dritten November, am späten Vormittag, wurden der Herr und die Herrin eines sehr jungen Hauselfen von Eingreifzauberern nach Askaban abgeführt. Die Herrschaften gingen mit Würde. Immerhin war alles nur ein großes Missverständnis. 

„Mein Sohn muss versorgt werden, während ich weg bin", teilte die Hausherrin den fremden Zauberern mit, die geduldig warteten, während sie sorgsam ihre Röcke glatt strich und sich aus ihrem Lehnsessel erhob. „Er muss zu meiner Schwester gebracht werden."

„Mrs. Lestranges befindet sich in Ministeriumsgewahrsam, Mrs. Malfoy", erwiderte der Auror im Kommando gelassen. Lucius Malfoy rümpfte die Nase, wartete jedoch widerstandslos im Griff des Eingreifszauberers hinter ihm, schon lange seines Zauberstabs beraubt. Seine manikürte, blonde Ehefrau lachte geziert.

„Die arme Bellatrix, festgenommen! Das ist empörend, wirklich empörend. Bringen Sie ihn also zu meiner Mutter... Bellatrix, festgenommen, also wirklich..."

„Machen wir, Ma'm, machen wir." Der Auror nickte einem seiner Begleiter zu, der aus dem Raum verschwand, vielleicht, um sich wirklich um den kleinen Draco zu kümmern. Wenn der Mann der Meinung war, dass ein Kind bei einem Hauselfen besser aufgehoben wäre als in den Händen der alten Black, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Alles klar?" Der Auror sah sich fragend um und verstaute die konfiszierten Zauberstäbe in seinen Roben. „Dann Abmarsch."

Narcissa Malfoy lächelte nervös, als einer der Männer sie an der Schulter packte, straffte den Rücken und sah sich suchend um, bis sie ihren Hauselfen in einer Ecke entdeckte. „Wir sind bald wieder da, Dobby. Ich erwarte, dass du dich um das Haus kümmerst."

„Ja, Herrin. Dobby wird alles gut versorgen", sagte Dobby eingeschüchtert, senkte den Kopf in einer tiefen Verbeugung zu Boden und wagte nicht, ihn zu heben, bis die letzte Person den Raum verlassen hatte.

Sieben Tage dauerte es, bis die Herrschaften ihre Missverständnisse klärten und auf ihren Landsitz in Wiltshire zurückkehren konnten. Sieben Tage lang goss Dobby die Blumen, pflegte die Feuer und polierte das Silber. Sieben Tage lang kümmerte er sich um die Eulen, die Katzen und die Pferde der Herrin. Und sieben Tage lang haderte er mit der Frage, ob es auch zu seinen Aufgaben zählte, den Gefangenen im Keller zu versorgen.

* * *

Dobby wusste nicht viel über die Welt außerhalb von Wiltshire. Er war nur ein kleiner Hauself, erst etwa zehn Hauselfenjahre alt, dem vor nicht einmal anderthalb Jahren die Aufmerksamkeit Lucius Malfoys gewährt worden war, eine Ehre, die die Pflicht bedeutete, ihm für den Rest seines Hauselfenlebens zu dienen. 

Dobby war ein guter Hauself, und er kannte seine Aufgaben genau, ging ihnen tagein, tagaus gewissenhaft nach. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Herr jemanden in den Gewölben gefangen hielt, und er hatte gewusst, dass er sich unter allen Umständen von diesem Gefangenen fernzuhalten hatte. Warum sein Herr den Mann am Leben hielt, wusste er nicht, und auch nicht, warum er ihn folterte. Er wusste aber, dass sein Herr ihm streng verboten hatte, den Raum des Gefangenen je zu öffnen, und dass nur sein Herr selbst ihm Essen brachte, auch wenn sein Herr (und Dobby verbrannte sich die Ohren für diesen schmählichen Gedanken) dabei die Sorgfalt und Regelmäßigkeit vermissen ließ, die ein Hauself an den Tag gelegt hätte.

Am ersten Tag, als die Auroren die Herrschaften abholten, war Dobby verwirrt und aufgeregt, und er sorgte sich um seine Herren. Sie waren im Gefängnis! Sie mussten vor Gericht! Jemand musste ihnen großes Unrecht zugefügt haben, ein großes Missverständnis musste das sein. Frenetisch putzte Dobby das Haus und bereitete ihre Wiederankunft vor, denn sie sollten sich gut erholen können, wenn sie zurückkamen, oh ja, so dass ihm der Gefangene erst wieder einfiel, als er das Kellerzimmer passierte.

Das Folterzimmer hatte er putzen wollen, in dem Generationen von Malfoys Sammlungen antiker Waffen und Instrumente aufbewahrten, und das der Herr aus Gründen des Amüsements in die Gewölbe verlegt hatte, wo sich einst vor Jahrhunderten, im dunklen Zeitalter eine echte Folterkammer verborgen hatte. Der Herr liebte diese Waffensammlung, und Dobby wollte sie perfekt zum Glänzen bringen, damit der Herr sich daran erfreuen konnte, wenn er aus Askaban zurückkehrte.

Und als er auf dem Weg nach unten war, einen großen Eimer mit Lauge neben sich schwebend und mit großen Mengen an Silberputztuch beladen, passierte er die schwere Holztür zum Kellerzimmer. Dobby kam zum Stehen und sah mit großen Augen zur Tür hinüber, wo Geräusche erklangen, als kratze jemand auf Holz, und dann eine Art Gurgeln, ganz entfernt, und ein gedämpftes Poltern.

Aber Dobby ging weiter, denn er wusste ja, unter keinen Umständen durfte er diese Tür öffnen, der Herr hatte es streng verboten, und die Herrschaften würden früh genug da sein, um sich wieder um den Gefangenen zu kümmern. Gar nichts hatte er damit zu tun, überzeugte er sich, das hatte der Herr absolut klar gemacht. Stattdessen putzte er eine silberne Armbrust, bis sie selbst in der Dunkelheit des Gewölbes glänzte, und entfernte Moos aus den Bodenrillen, wo Grundwasser durchdrang, und tat all das, was die Aufgabe eines Hauselfen war.

* * *

Am zweiten Tag kehrte Dobby in den Keller zurück, um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen, sobald er die Tiere versorgt hatte. Er sah nicht nach links und nach rechts, als er den langen Gewölbegang hinab schlich, passierte die Tür mit stoisch nach vorne gerichtetem Blick und war sehr erleichtert, als kein einziges Geräusch durch das schwere Holz zu ihm vordrang. 

Dann polierte er die Schraubstiefelsammlung, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, mit seinen langen Fingern nicht die magischen Mechanismen auszulösen, die noch immer in den robusten, alten Geräten steckten. Die Arbeit erforderte solche Konzentration, dass Dobby den Gefangenen gänzlich vergessen konnte, bis ihm plötzlich, nach Minuten der Präzisionsarbeit an einer rostigen Schraube, der Gedanke kam, dass es nicht _gut _war, wenn der Gefangene schwieg.

Selbst Dobby, der nicht viel wusste, wusste, dass Menschen nicht so still sein sollten. Wenn der Gefangene Geräusche machte, hieß das, dass er lebte und wach war, nicht wahr? Wenn er schwieg, könnte er tot sein. Oder zu schwach sein und krank. Fieberhaft überlegte Dobby, wann der Herr dem Gefangenen zum letzten Mal Nahrung gebracht hatte, und stellte fest, dass er es nicht wusste.

Was, wenn der Gefangene starb, in seiner Zelle? Der Gedanke nahm Dobby so gefangen, dass er den 1430er Schraubstiefel vor ihm völlig vergaß. Was, wenn die Herrschaften so lange wegblieben, dass er starb, weil er, Dobby, sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hatte? Was, wenn er verhungerte oder verdurstete? Oder wenn er Verletzungen hatte und noch nicht vom Herrn versorgt worden war? Was sollte er dann tun?

Aber der Herr hatte _verboten_,dass er den Raum betrat. Geradeheraus verboten, und die Herrin hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass er sich um den Gefangenen kümmern sollte, als sie ging. Aber vielleicht hatte sie nichts sagen können, solange die Eingreifzauberer zuhörten? Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch den Gefangenen gemeint, als sie den Auftrag gab, das Haus zu versorgen? War der Gefangene Teil des Hauses? Bestimmt, versuchte Dobby zu argumentieren, die Tiere waren ja auch Teil des Hauses.

Aber _der Herr hatte verboten, _sich dem Gefangenen zu nähern.

Am Abend stand Dobby reglos vor der Holztür und lauschte, und erst, als er ein ganz leises, schwaches Ächzen auffing, konnte er sich überwinden, mit kläglich eingeklappten Ohren in sein Bett im Stall zu schleichen.

* * *

Am dritten Tag hörte Dobby wieder ein Poltern auf dem Weg in das Folterzimmer, und es hallte in seinem Kopf wider und verfolgte ihn den ganzen Tag bei seiner Arbeit. Die schlimmsten Bilder huschten durch seinen Kopf, von einer gesichtslosen Person, die am Boden lag und Poltern verursachte. Was konnte dieses Poltern bedeuten? Schreckliche Dinge fielen ihm ein, die zu so einem dumpfen Geräusch führen konnten. 

Den ganzen Tag zitterten seine Hände, während er die langen, ledernen Peitschen ölte, antike Sammlerstücke, die später in der Geschichte durch magische Gegenstücke ersetzt worden waren. Er ließ die Tür in den Korridor weit offen und spitzte die langen Elfenohren, aber von hier konnte er den Gefangenen nicht hören, nur das Poltern, das sich in seinem Kopf wiederholte und nicht verstummen wollte.

Am Abend begann der Gefangene zu schreien, ertrinkende, gurgelnde Schreie, wie Dobby sie niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Schreie von einer Stimme, die schon lange rau geworden waren und lange nicht mehr nach Mann oder Frau klangen, Schreie wie Krächzen. Dobby hörte das Wort „Wasser", immer wieder das Wort „Wasser", und dann Bitten, und er klemmte die Ohren zusammen und hielt sie sich mit den Händen zu, aber kaum dass die Schreie ihn angelockt hatten, ließ er sich vor die Tür sinken und kauerte im feuchten Korridor, unfähig zu handeln, aber ebenso unfähig, den Gefangenen alleine zu lassen, bis seine Schreie in einem Schluchzen verstummten.

Der Herr hatte verboten, zu helfen, und Dobby wusste nicht viel über die Welt, aber selbst er verstand, dass er dem verzweifelten Aufbäumen eines sterbenden Mannes lauschte, der Stolz schon lange nicht mehr kannte.

* * *

Am vierten Tag nahm Dobby all seinen Mut zusammen und betrat die Bibliothek der Herrschaften. So oft er hier abgestaubt hatte und viele der Titel vom Namen her kannte, hatte er doch nie in einem der Bücher gelesen; als er die langen Reihen vergilbter Folianten und neuerer Ausgaben hinabsah, wusste er, dass hier all seine Antworten lagen. 

Niemand hatte Dobby je verboten, in den Büchern zu lesen, aber er wusste, dass Hauselfen das nicht taten. Er müsste auf die Erlaubnis der Herrin warten, bevor er so etwas auch nur in Betracht zog, nur dass kein Hauself je eine so große Ehre erfragen würde, die Bücher seiner Herren zu lesen.

Später verbrachte er eine Stunde damit, sich die Finger zu bügeln, aber jetzt stählte er sich mit all seinem Elfenmut und versuchte, die Stimme zu vertreiben, die ihm sagte, dass er ein schlechter Hauself war, und eine Schande, und seiner Herren nicht wert, während er Bücher um Bücher durchblätterte und lernte, dass der Gefangene verdurstete. In den Gewölben war es feucht, immer feucht, aber Dobby wusste jetzt, dass der Gefangene trotzdem verdurstete, während Grundwasser zu dünn an den Steinwänden nieder rann. Das Bild ließ ihn so sehr schaudern, dass es beinahe die schimpfende Stimme in seinem Kopf verdrängte.

In der Nacht lag Dobby wach in seiner Kuhle im Stall, versuchte sich am Schmerz seiner glühenden Finger zu trösten, und starrte an die Decke, und dachte an den Gefangenen, der sterben würde, wenn die Herrschaften nicht bald kamen, und der sterben würde, wenn er ihm nicht half, und dessen Zimmer zu betreten der Herr mit allem Nachdruck der Welt verboten hatte.

Dobby dachte an die Tiere, die er füttern sollte, und an die Eingreifzauberer, die seine Herrin festhielten, und ihre Weisung, sich um das Haus zu kümmern, und an den Herrn, wie er mit sorgsam fallendem Haar und wehenden Roben und grimmigem Lächeln hinter der Holztür verschwand.

* * *

Am fünften Tag stellte Dobby vorsichtig einen großen Becher mit Wasser vor der Holztür ab. Es war kein normales Wasser, es enthielt Kräuter und Alraune, sorgsam von abgefallenen Blättern aus dem Garten abgezupft und zermahlen; genauso, die Dobbys Mutter es gemischt hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Elf war und in den See fiel und sich so furchtbar erkältete, dass seine dünne, lange Nase tagelang anschwoll. 

Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er den Becher fallen lassen könnte, weil seine Finger in dicken Verbänden steckten, und ihn mit so großer Vorsicht abgestellt, dass er genau in der Mitte im Türrahmen stand und nicht ein Tropfen verschüttet wurde. Kein Laut drang hinter der Tür hervor, und Dobby wollte heulen vor Panik, weil er den Anweisungen seines Herrn zuwider handelte, der ihm _verboten _hatte, sich dem Raum zu nähern, und weil er nicht wusste, ob er zu spät kam und den Gefangenen getötet hatte.

Vor Nervosität sprang er auf und ab und warf ängstliche Blicke nach allen Seiten den Korridor hinab, aber zu seiner Linken lag nur das Folterzimmer, in dem er noch die Folterbänke schmirgeln wollte, und zu seiner Rechten ein Gang in ein riesiges, verlassenes Haus, das darauf wartete, wieder von seinen Herren bewohnt zu werden, und Dobby war ganz alleine.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt. Seine Augen waren so groß, dass sie beinahe aus den Augenhöhlen kullerten. Er war ein schlechter Hauself, ein ganz schlechter Hauself, ein böser Hauself, der den Befehlen seines Herrn nicht folgte.

Aber die Herrin hatte _gesagt_, er solle sich um das Haus kümmern.

Und die _Tiere _versorgte er doch auch.

Aber der Herr hatte _verboten, _sich dem Gefangenen zu nähern!

Dobbys Atem raste, und er starrte die Tür an, hinter der sich nichts, kein Laut, kein einziger Laut regte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen vor dem Dröhnen der Stimme, die ihn abzuhalten versuchte, und der anderen Stimme, die auf ihn einredete, zu _helfen_, und die Stimmen seiner Herren und die Stimme seiner Eltern, die ihm beigebracht hatte, ein _guter _Hauself zu sein. Gewaltsam zwang er seine Augen auf.

Er schnipste.

Der Becher verschwand mit einem Ploppen auf die andere Seite der Tür.

* * *

Am sechsten Tag erwachte Dobby im feuchten, dunklen Korridor der Gewölbe und erinnerte sich daran, dass er am Abend zum Kellerzimmer zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte die Blumen gegossen und die Vorratskammer sortiert, damit seine Herren gleich etwas zu essen bekommen konnten, wenn sie wiederkehrten, und geputzt, hatte immer wieder innegehalten, um seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand donnern zu lassen (auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Strafe lange nicht abgetan sein würde), aber am Ende war er wieder in die Stille des Korridors zurückgekehrt, um auf das kleinste Geräusch hinter der Tür zu lauschen, und war, als es ausblieb, irgendwann eingeschlafen. 

Dobby zitterte und schlang sein Küchentuch enger um seine Schultern, denn es war kalt hier unten, während er mit Hauselfenohren nach den Geräuschen im Haus lauschte. Doch oben war alles still. Seine Herren waren immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, waren immer noch in Askaban oder im Ministerium oder an einem anderen Ort, den Dobby nur vom Namen her kannte, und er war noch immer alleine.

Dann wurde er eines anderen Geräusches gewahr, und seine Ohren stellten sich abrupt auf. Er hatte so angestrengt auf die Geräusche oben im Haus gelauscht, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er dabei die näheren ausblendete.

Zappelnd sprang Dobby auf die Beine und presste sich an die Tür, um genauestens zu lauschen. Erst konnte er den leisen Klang nicht einordnen, doch dann wurden seine Augen vor Aufregung so groß wie Quaffel, denn er erkannte, dass er den Gefangenen hörte, den Gefangenen, dass er lebte, dass er nicht gestorben war.

Der Gefangene weinte.

Sich noch einmal den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagend, weil gerade nichts anderes zur Verfügung stand, stieß Dobby ein leises Jauchzen aus. Der Gefangene lebte.

Und am siebten Tag kehrten auch endlich die Herrschaften zurück.

* * *

„Das war eine Unannehmlichkeit", stellte Lucius Malfoy abfällig fest, während er seine Reiserobe ablegte, die einer der Freunde, Goyle war es, unterwürfig ergriff. „Nötig wohl, aber eine Unannehmlichkeit." 

„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb wir uns dieser Farce stellen mussten", stimmte Narcissa ärgerlich zu. „Dieser Anwalt hätte das Geld auch gleich in eines der Ministeriumsverliese..."

„Der Herr ist wieder da! Die Herrin ist wieder da!"

Narcissa unterbrach sich, und ihre Blicke verdüsterten sich streng, als sie auf den Hauselfen fielen, der mit einem strahlenden Ploppen mitten in der Halle erschienen war und aufgeregt zappelte. Jetzt wurden seine Augen groß. „Dobby hat die Herrin unterbrochen! Dobby tut es leid, Dobby ist so glücklich und erleichtert!"

Narcissas Miene wurde nachsichtiger, und neben ihr schmunzelnde ihr Ehemann, während sie warteten, dass Dobby eine Selbstattacke mit einem abgebrochenen Eisenstiel beendete.

„Du hast das Haus gut versorgt, wie ich sehe", stellte sie fest und sah sich mit kritischer Miene in der vor Sauberkeit blitzenden Vorhalle um. Alles war in einem Zustand, als seien sie nie weg gewesen, und mehr noch: Offensichtlich hatte Dobby die Abwesenheit der Herrschaften für einen vorgezogenen Frühjahrsputz genutzt, wie man es von einem guten Hauselfen erwarten konnte.

„Dobby hat alles getan, was die Herrin aufgetragen hat", stimmte der Hauself eifrig zu. „Dobby hat die Tiere versorgt und den Garten gepflegt und die Pferde auf die Weide gebrachen. Soll Dobby den Herrschaften Tee bringen?"

„Nein, unsere Gäste müssen gleich weg", winkte Narcissa ab. „Und ich muss unbedingt ein Bad nehmen." Sie rümpfte die Nase, während sie sich durch nicht ganz perfektes blondes Haar strich.

„Dobby wird sich gleich darum kümmern", versprach der Hauself eilfertig. Er verschwand jedoch nicht; er zögerte. Keiner der beiden Malfoys bemerkte es, die sich beide bereits ihren Gästen, den Goyles, Jugson und Crabbe zuwandten, doch ein Räuspern und ein vorsichtiges „Herr...?" ließ Lucius Malfoy zurück nach unten sehen.

Er bedachte den Hauself mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Dobby hat... Dobby hat dem Mann im Kellerzimmer Wasser gegeben", sagte Dobby schüchtern und sah ängstlich zu seinem Herrn auf, klar bereit, sich beim geringsten Stirnrunzeln aus dem dritten Stock zu stürzen. „Dobby hofft, dass sein Herr das wollte, Dobby war sich nicht sicher, was er tun soll..."

Lucius Malfoy sah ungläubig auf ihn hinab. „Du hast _Dearborn_ Wasser gegeben?", fragte er in einem Tonfall nach, als hätte er sich verhört.

„Ja, Herr", antwortete Dobby kläglich, und Lucius Malfoy stieß ein amüsiertes Lachen aus.

„Herrje, Dearborn!", rief er an seine Begleiter gewandt. „Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen." Er wurde sich Dobbys ängstlich erwartungsvollem Starren bewusst und winkte ab. „Jaja, ist schon gut."

„Der lebt noch?", fragte Jugson mit milde beeindruckter Miene. „Caradoc Dearborn lebt immer noch?"

Lucius Malfoy lachte. „Er war nützlich. Der dunkle Lord hielt ihn für brauchbar" Er schnitt eine aristokratische Grimasse. „Na, das ist ja jetzt wohl hinfällig. Eine Herausforderung, dieser Mann. Zäh." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber jetzt sollte er nutzlos sein."

„Was hast du mit ihm vor, Schatz?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig, die nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, was sie von einem Gefangenen in ihrem Keller hielt, aber vor Gästen wie stets zurückhaltend blieb.

Lucius Malfoy winkte ab. „Wie gesagt, er ist nicht mehr wichtig. Crabbe?", fragte er und wandte sich zu einem seiner Begleiter um.

„Sir?", erwiderte Crabbe und richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf.

Dobbys Herr wies in Richtung der Korridore, die in die Gewölbe führten. „Geh ihn töten."

„Mach ich, Sir", sagte Crabbe, schlurfte davon, Narcissa begleitete Jugson zur Tür, und das Leben im Landsitz der Malfoys wurde wieder alltäglich.


	4. Den Krieg vergessen

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Und nein, ich werde nicht fragen, wie ich bei über 200 Hits auf „nur" 14 Reviews komme :lach: - gelobt sei der neue Hitzähler. Japp, Lionlakritz, schon während MAI hat mich das One-Shot-Fieber gepackt. Genauer gesagt ist dieser Text hier sogar schon irgendwann während der ersten Kapitel entstanden. Katharina-B - zum Durchsuchen der Häuser: Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die Auroren das machen, schließlich hätte man dann viel mehr Todesser identifizieren müssen. Ich würde mal so tippen, dass die Malfoys einfach jemanden bestochen haben.

* * *

_

**Papierkram von „Den Krieg vergessen":**

Hm, mal schauen. Also Lydia Corday gehört mir. Der Friedhof gehört mir. Altair Pepples gehört mir. Der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling. (ha! endlich gehört mir mal was...)

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine Geschichte über vier Männer und Frauen, die einst Seite an Seite im Krieg kämpften und dennoch ganz unterschiedlich mit den Erinnerungen umgehen. Spielt zeitlich irgendwo zwischen MAI und HP.  
**Charaktere: **U.a. Kingsley, Altair, Lydia und Mad-Eye.  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

**Den Krieg vergessen**

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt besuchte manchmal das Grab von Dorcas Meadowes. Sie war eine der letzten Aurorinnen gewesen, die fielen, und sie hatte vier Todesser mit ins Grab genommen.

Als letzte Tochter einer der alten Reinblüterfamilien hatte man sie in der Familiengruft eines kleinen Friedhofs in Wales beigesetzt. Er hatte im Besitz der Meadowes gelegen, bevor die letzte Meadowes starb. Nur Familienmitglieder wurden hier begraben. Das Land gehörte jetzt der Stadt, den Muggeln, die die Familie für Landadel hielten.

Kingsley hatte Dorcas nicht besonders gut gekannt. Als er Mitte der Siebziger mit dem Aurorentraining begann, hatte man ihren Namen bereits neben dem von Alastor Moody oder den Longbottoms genannt. Während Kingsley zumeist im Team Fabian Prewetts ins Feld ging, hatte Dorcas ihr eigenes besessen. Natürlich hatten sie sich manchmal im Gang getroffen, ein paar Nachtschichten geteilt, doch wirklich, er hatte sie nicht gut gekannt.

Seine Stärke hatte immer mehr in Recherche und Ermittlung gelegen als im Feld. Dorcas hätte einen Tag ohne neuen Todfeind für reine Verschwendung gehalten. Kingsley war für seine Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe bekannt. Dorcas saß immer falsch herum auf Stühlen, um beim Aufstehen Zeit zu sparen. Kingsley hatte nie einen Unverzeihlichen eingesetzt. Dorcas hatte die Unverzeihlichen _personifiziert._

Es hatte Auroren in der Zentrale gegeben, die er für unsterblich hielt. Dorcas Meadowes war eine davon gewesen. Und sie hätte beinahe überlebt. Nichts als der Dunkle Lord selbst hatte sie aufhalten können, und im Gegenzug vereitelte sie eigenhändig seinen Angriff. Niemand kannte Kingsley. Dorcas Meadowes hingegen galt selbst heute noch als Legende.

Niemals jedoch, niemals hätte Dorcas etwas Simples wie das Ende eines Kriegs davon abhalten können, weiterzukämpfen. Niemals hätte sie die Zentrale nach dem Krieg im Stich gelassen. Nie wäre sie gegangen, und die ahnungslosen neuen Rekruten hätte sie mit drei kräftigen Worten in den Boden gestampft.

Nein, von allen Kollegen, Dorcas Meadowes wäre geblieben. Kingsley _war _geblieben. Und das verband.

Wenn der Auror heute auf dem Friedhof in Wales stand und auf die alte Gruft hinabsah, fühlte er sich manchmal, als stünde sie direkt hinter ihm, bereit für eine kleine Wette über Moodys neusten Spleen. Und deshalb besuchte er manchmal ihr Grab.

* * *

Altair Pepples hatte sein Aurorentraining 1979 als Schüler Dorcas Meadowes' abgeschlossen, auf dem Höhepunkt des Kriegs war das gewesen. Er jedoch besuchte das Grab seiner Mentorin nie. Überhaupt dachte er selten an sie. Wenn er an jemanden aus der Zentrale dachte, dann an die Prewetts, wenn er auf dem Heimweg ihr ehemaliges Heim passierte.

Altair, den man so leicht selbst für einen Prewett hätte halten können, mit all dem roten Haar, hatte eigentlich nie ein Auror sein wollen. Er wollte vielleicht für Gringotts arbeiten, oder ein Zaubererarchäologe sein. So recht hatte er sich nie entschieden, denn der Krieg wurde heftiger und heftiger, und es gab keine andere Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn man helfen wollte. Am Ende hatten sechzehn überlebt - siebzehn, aber Sirius zählte wirklich nicht. Und er war einer davon.

Bis Ende 1982 gab es genug zu tun, doch am Ende mussten sie die Hoffnung aufgeben, noch weitere Todesser aufzuspüren. So viele Kollegen tot, und so viele andere gingen. Am Ende ging auch Altair und floh vor der Stille in der Zentrale und den Geistern der vergessenen Helden. Er unterrichtete Verteidigung in Hogwarts, doch die Schüleraugen lagen in jedem Jahr befremdeter auf ihm, dem Kriegsveteranen - er war fünfundzwanzig! -, und Altair floh erneut. Er züchtete Pflanzen. Seine Frau bekam zwei wundervolle Töchter. Er dachte nicht mehr an den Krieg. Wenn er es doch tat, dachte er an die Prewetts.

Fabian und Gideon Prewett waren nicht einfach Auroren gewesen, sondern ein Phänomen. Altair hatte sie verehrt. Immer ein Lachen auf den Lippen - außer, als sie diesen Preis für das Charmanteste Lächeln bekamen, oh ja! -, immer ein Witz bereit, um eine unbehagliche Situation aufzuheitern. Sie hatten Fenwick dazu gebracht, mit Wendy Warner auszugehen. Hatten Kollegen mit Feuerwhisky abgefüllt, wo es nötig wurde. Hatten Moody Socken zum Wechseln mitgebracht, oder das hatten sie zumindest immer behauptet.

Pepples musste seinen Heimweg, den er immer als Spaziergang nahm, nur ein klein wenig justieren, um am alten Haus der Prewetts vorbeizukommen, das in einem Zauberervorort von Nottingham stand. Es hätte sich nach dem Angriff leicht restaurieren lassen, doch niemand wollte in einem Haus leben, in dem Todesser getötet hatten.

Das kleine Haus sah so sehr nach den Prewetts aus, mit seinen verrotteten, schiefen Fensterläden und den verschiedenfarbigen Dachziegeln. Manchmal grinste Altair dann leicht, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie die Prewetts darin über Berichten saßen oder einen Rekruten unterrichteten und dabei niemals die Freude am Leben verloren.

Pepples erinnerte sich deshalb so gerne an die Prewetts, weil er dann nicht an den Krieg denken musste.

* * *

Lydia Corday, die man wegen ihrer Unscheinbarkeit so gerne in der Zentrale übersehen hatte, führte mittlerweile stellvertretend das Kommando über die Auroren. Früher optimistisch und nie unterzukriegen, sprenkelte heute frühes Grau ihren braunroten Zopf, und junge Rekruten nannten sie abgebrüht und pragmatisch. Lydia dachte oft an den Krieg. Sie dachte dann immer an die Longbottoms.

Vor langer Zeit hatte ein unscheinbares, sommersprossiges Mädchen von keinem einen Meter sechzig das Training beendet und war zur Schülerin von Alice Longbottom geworden. Sie hatte Geduld von ihrer Mentorin gelernt, und vieles mehr. Alice, nie abgebrüht und pragmatisch, hatten sie manchmal die Mutter der Zentrale genannt. Vielleicht begann Lydia deshalb, spät im Krieg mit den Rekruten zu arbeiten, bis sie schließlich selbst die Ausbildung leitete.

Manchmal, wenn es nichts zu tun gab - und wirklich, in der Zentrale gab es so wenig zu tun -, legte sie die Beine auf den Schreibtisch, der einst Amelia Bones und dann Alastor Moody gehört hatte, und sann über die alte Zeit nach, die nicht die gute, alte Zeit war, aber doch Wärme und Loyalität bedeutet hatte, sobald die Longbottoms ins Spiel kamen. Niemand konnte glauben, dass er sterben würde, wenn Frank einen Einsatz leitete, mit seiner Gelassenheit und Ruhe. Oder wenn Alice dabei war und keinen der Junioren je aus den Augen verlor.

Manchmal ertappte sich Lydia bei dem Gedanken, dass die Zentrale ohne die Longbottoms einfach undenkbar war. Sie schüttelte dann den Kopf, weil ihr wieder einfiel, dass die Zentrale schon seit langer Zeit ohne die Longbottoms existierte. Aber es war nicht dasselbe. Außer den Longbottoms und Moody hatte keiner der alten Kämpfer überlebt, und Moody, schon lange vor ihrer Zeit der Zweite im Kommando, zählte nicht so recht. Seinen Abschied hatten sie verschmerzt. Doch als Alice und Frank fielen, fiel auch die Zentrale.

Natürlich hatte Lydia Geduld mit den neuen Auroren. Sie hatten nie einen Krieg erlebt, sie kamen kaum ins Feld, sie mussten ihnen die Routinen gewaltsam eintrichtern, weil es keine Todesser für sie taten. Sie dankte dem kleinen Engel über der Tür zum Apparationsbereich dafür, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt ihr half. Aber dann war sie manchmal auf die Knochen gelangweilt, und dann fielen ihr die Longbottoms ein, und sie fuhr die nahsten Junioren zänkisch an. Es tat ihr nie leid.

Der Krux war, dass Corday oft an die Longbottoms _dachte, _sie aber nie besuchte. Wenn sie sie besuchte, würde sie sehen, wie weiß Franks Haare jetzt waren, und wie fahl Alices Augen in ihrem zu blassen Gesicht lagen, ganz ohne Leben darin. Und das passte nicht zu den alten Zeiten. Das passte gar nicht zu den alten Zeiten.

* * *

Alastor Moody musste nicht an den Krieg denken - an keinen von beiden, was das anging. Moody mochte mittlerweile in Rente sein, doch Krieg floss einfach durch sein Blut. Er begann den Tag, als erwarte er einen Angriff, und er beendete ihn, als erwarte er einen Angriff. Moody hielt das für vernünftig, denn es hatte sich bereits nach dem Grindelwald-Desaster als nützlich erwiesen; Frieden war nichts als eine Pause. Deshalb dachte Moody auch über Dinge nach, an die er im Krieg gedacht hätte, als die raue Wirklichkeit sich nicht verdrängen ließ. Zum Beispiel dachte er an Bartemius Crouch Senior, und an Sirius Black.

Für Moody gingen diese beiden Namen Hand in Hand. Der eine sein Vorgesetzter, dem er seinen Rücktritt angedroht hatte, wenn er auch nur einen weiteren Todesser ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban schickte. Der andere sein Schüler, sein leuchtender Stern unter den Auroren, den sie zuletzt neben Namen wie dem Meadowes' oder seinem eigenen genannt hatten - und der sich als jener Todesser entpuppte, der Moody zur Kündigung zwang. Selbst Moody, der seinen Humor irgendwann versehentlich mit einem Todesfluch niedergestreckt hatte, konnte die Ironie erkennen.

Natürlich bekam Moody sie beide nicht zu sehen. Jetzt in wohlverdienter Rente, traf er zwar Crouch ab und an in der Winkelgasse. Er grinste dann ein diabolisches Grinsen in sein hölzernes Narbengesicht hinein und heftete sein magisches Auge auf den Mann, um durch den Hinterkopf zu beobachten, wie er ihm unbehagliche, fast ängstliche Blicke hinterher warf. Sirius - _Black - _jedoch sah er nicht. Nicht mehr als Auror im aktiven Dienst, konnte er nicht einfach nach Askaban spazieren, so gerne er es das eine oder andere Mal getan hätte. Der eine ein offenes Buch - und ein schlechtes noch dazu! -, der andere ein Rätsel. Der eine ein fanatischer Ministeriumszauberer, der andere ein eiskalter Todesser. Der eine ein Ärgernis, der Moody am Ende mit seinem schändlichen Abgang amüsierte, der andere sein letzter großer Aurorenstolz, der die Zentrale so übel betrog.

Der alte Mann hatte immer eine große Portion Aurorenparanoia besessen, die sich im Krieg als so nützlich erwies. Nach dem Verrat seines Schülers hatte er sich dann irgendwann entschlossen, den Versuch ganz aufzugeben.

Moody hasste Überraschungen. Und er hasste Rätsel. Unter dieser Voraussetzung konnte er Crouch beinahe mögen.

Aber der Groll war alt geworden, hing sorgfältig ausgestopft an einer Wand, und Moody konnte seine Abende damit verbringen, die beiden Männer in seinem Kopf hin und her zu wälzen, ganz ohne jemanden anzuschreien. Dann dachte er, dass der Krieg in einem von ihnen das Schlechteste hervorgebracht hatte, und in dem anderen das Beste, oder so hatten sie geglaubt. Dann dachte er daran, was alles nicht _passte_ in diesem Rätsel. Dann knurrte er vor sich hin und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, Crouch, Black, und über die Welt.

Moody mochte es, wenn er sich ärgerte. Dann hatte er eine Beschäftigung, während er sein Holzbein polierte - und die Tage begann, als erwarte er eine Attacke, und sie beendete, als erwarte er eine Attacke. Und Moody brauchte wirklich eine Beschäftigung, während er auf den nächsten Krieg wartete und sich Mühe gab, die letzten beiden nicht zu vergessen.


	5. Unverändert

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich für eure Reviews :-). Jupp, ich nehme auch mehrere Reviews auf einmal, Dracolein, mit Vergnügen sogar ;-)._

_Hier ist er, endlich: Der One-Shot zu Sirius und Moodys Wiedersehen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, weil er so kurz ist. Für etwas Längeres habe ich noch keinen Ansatz finden können. Es ist aber gut möglich, dass die Beziehung der beiden zueinander für meine nächste längere Geschichte wichtig wird.

* * *

_

**Papierkram von „Unverändert":**

**Zusammenfassung: **Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens werden Zeugen eines Treffens von zwei Männern, die sich seit vierzehn Jahren nicht gesehen haben.  
**Charaktere: **Alastor Moody, Sirius Black  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**Unverändert**

**

* * *

**Einer der alten Kämpfer, die erst spät im Grimmauldplatz eintrafen, war Alastor Moody. Holz auf Holz polterte durch die Vorhalle, und ein ebenso hölzern verwittertes Gesicht erschien im Eingang zur Küche. Ein magisches Auge wirbelte energisch durch den Raum, um potentielle Gefahren zu registrieren, und schließlich legten sich magisches, wie echtes Auge auf eine ganz bestimmte Gestalt gegenüber der Tür. 

Sirius Black starrte zurück, in der Bewegung eingefroren, fast fassungslos, und hätte beinahe gelacht. Eine Minute lang, eine wundervolle Minute lang hatten zwölf Jahre Askaban nie stattgefunden. Eine Minute lang stand kein verrückter, alter Kauz, sondern der berüchtigte Auror vor ihm, der sein Mentor gewesen war. Eine Minute lang glomm der alte, junge Sirius Black in ihm selbst, das warme, vergessene Gefühl, das einst _er _gewesen war. Einen Moment lang wollte er sich schon selbst umsehen, um in uralten Routinen die Lage zu sondieren, nach Meadowes, Prewett, _James _umdrehen; einen Moment lang schalt er sich dafür, den Zauberstab nicht automatisch in der Hand wieder zu finden, einfach weil Moody eingetreten war.

* * *

Eine Minute lang fiel für Moody die Welt zurück in die Angeln, in die sie gehörte, und alte Regeln trafen wieder zu. Eine Minute lang starrte der alte Auror den Mann vor sich an, und zum ersten Mal seit vierzehn Jahren musste er sich nicht dafür schelten, dass er an Sirius, seinen Schüler dachte, und nicht an Black, den Verräter. Zum ersten Mal seit vierzehn Jahren sah er in das Gesicht, das er immer wieder vor sich gesehen hatte - von dem er sich immer wieder gefragt hatte, _warum, _und wie er so _blind _hatte sein können, und _was hat der Bastard dir angeboten?_

Eine Minute lang sah Moody Sirius Black an und entdeckte nichts als den Rekruten, den es niederzubrüllen galt, den so jungen Mann, den man für Leichtsinnigkeiten zurechtstutzen musste, den Auror, der Mulciber und Travers gefasst hatte.

Eine Minute lang sah Moody das Funkeln in den Augen seines einst brillantesten Schülers.

* * *

Dann fasste sich Sirius Black, und räusperte sich, und der Augenkontakt brach ab. Und dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, denn jetzt sah er, dass den Narben so viele weitere hinzugekommen waren, dass ein Holzbein einen genialen Strategen ewig für Duelle ruiniert hatte, und dann das _Auge... _Hatte Moody nicht immer mit so einem Auge gedroht? Es lag zu lange zurück; die Dementoren hatten die Erinnerung verwischen lassen. Trotzdem, er wollte wieder lachen. Dieses Auge _passte _einfach. 

Doch der Anblick war beängstigend real, und Sirius Black verging sein Lachen. _Vierzehn Jahre sind vergangen. _Man hatte sein Leben angehalten, zwölf Jahre nach vorne gedreht und den leeren Raum dazwischen mit nichts als Alpträumen gefüllt. Er fühlte sich wie neblige zweiundzwanzig, und Alastor Moody war so viel _älter._

_Sie nennen ihn jetzt „Mad Eye", _hatte Arthur vorhin bemerkt, und Sirius hatte einen unvermittelten Hass auf die Welt gefühlt, die einen ihrer Helden belachte. Nur die Kollegen hätten das Recht gehabt, Alastor Moody _irgendetwas _zu nennen.

Aber nicht mehr er. Er war kein Auror mehr. Er war ein Verbrecher ohne Opfer.

_Du wirst dafür büßen, Voldemort, _dachte er zornig. _Du wirst dafür büßen._

* * *

Dann schüttelte Moody ganz leicht den Kopf, und sein Auge rollte, bis er sich fing, und er ärgerte sich, weil er ein alter Mann wurde, der die Selbstkontrolle langsam verlor. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass das nicht mehr der Schüler war, der ihn einst verzweifeln ließ, und auch nicht der Auror, der ihn mit Stolz erfüllte. 

Da war kein funkelndes Grau der alten Tage mehr. Da waren keine schwarzen Locken, über die die Damen so geseufzt hatten, nicht mehr die beiläufige Eleganz des Auroren im Krieg. Da war nur ein viel zu verbitterter Mann, dessen Robenkragen Blicke auf Narben freigab, und in dessen Augen die Schatten der Dementoren schliefen. Nach Askaban gehörte eine Gestalt wie diese, nicht in den Kampf gegen Todesser. Nichts als ein Blick, bereits verschwunden, verriet den erloschenen Stern, den man ihn nennen konnte, wenn man ihn kannte.

_Wenn wir ihn lassen, begeht er den Mord, für den er verurteilt wurde, _hatte Lupin zynisch kommentiert, bevor sie herkamen, und Moody hatte eine Grimasse geschnitten. Diesmal schnitt er keine. Nicht, wenn er selbst sehen konnte, was Sirius Black alles verloren hatte. Moody hatte viel gesehen und verachtet, doch nicht einmal er fand Worte für den Zorn, der das einzige war, das diesem Mann noch blieb.

Ein weiterer Grund, Lord Voldemort zu hassen.

* * *

Zwei Männer traten unvermittelt vor. Holz pochte auf Holz. Black strich sich nervös durch die Haare. 

_Warum habe ich nie diese Ähnlichkeiten bemerkt, _schoss es Arthur Weasley durch den Kopf und er wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke kam. Welche Ähnlichkeiten sollten ein Auror und ein verurteilter Verbrecher haben?

Und Lupin seufzte leise. _Nur noch mehr, was wir verloren haben. Nur noch mehr._

* * *

Gesichtszüge spannten sich an. Blicke wurden getauscht. Harte, schwielige, alte Finger trafen auf blasse Haut, die zu lange kein Licht gesehen hatte. 

Es war nicht das Handschütteln, das auf der Straße getauscht wird. Es war der harte, versichernde Griff, mit dem man vierzehn Jahre zuvor Vertrauen gab und akzeptierte. Es war der Gruß der Auroren, die wussten, dass der andere ihnen den Rücken decken würde. Männer und Frauen, die Ideale geteilt hatten.

Aber es lag nicht in der Berührung. Es lag in den Blicken. Gehetzte graue Augen lagen auf den so unterschiedlichen blauen eines paranoiden alten Mannes.

Molly Weasley runzelte die Stirn. Kingsley Shacklebolt dachte plötzlich an die Prewett-Brüder, und an Benjy Fenwick, und an Alice Longbottom, und wusste selbst nicht, woher der Gedanke kam.

Die alten Kameraden lagen in der Luft.

* * *

Alastor Moody mochte ein verknitterter alter Kauz geworden sein, schoss es Sirius Black durch den Kopf. Und er selbst mochte ein verbitterter Bastard geworden sein. Und Remus mochte eine Hölle namens Einsamkeit hinter sich haben, die schlimmer war als Krieg. 

_Na, im Gegensatz zu Voldemort haben wir wenigstens alle noch den Körper, mit dem wir geboren wurden. _

Ein saloppes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Askaban war plötzlich sehr weit weg.

Die alten Kämpfer wurden es schon irgendwie schaffen. Schließlich hatten sie Übung.

* * *

Moody hielt Blacks Hand einen Augenblick umfasst, und er fühlte mit tiefer Befriedigung, dass dieser Griff nichts von seiner Festigkeit eingebüßt hatte. Entschlossenheit lag in diesem Griff, und diesem Blick, und eine Sturheit, an der sie beide jahrelang gearbeitet hatten. 

Ein Auror war eine sorgsam geformte Waffe, und auch wenn Sirius Black kein Auror mehr sein mochte, nie wieder sein konnte, die alten Kollegen sprachen ebenso aus ihm, wie sie aus Moody sprachen.

_Wir werden es brauchen, _schoss es dem alten Mann durch den Kopf. _Entschlossenheit, Leidenschaft, und Glück. Glück ist immer nötig. _Und: _Black hat zur Abwechslung Glück verdient._

Sie alle hatten es verdient.

Vielleicht hatte Black seine Gedanken gelesen. Als er lächelte, hätte er beinahe wieder zweiundzwanzig sein können.

* * *

„Wetten, dass du mich nicht erwartet hast?", fragte Black, als sich das Schweigen zu dehnen begann, und grinste jungenhaft. 

Molly runzelte noch tiefer die Stirn. Lupin unterdrückte ein Schnauben, und Arthurs Miene wurde mit einem Mal skeptisch, als sein Blick zu dem alten Auroren wanderte.

Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt überraschte es nicht, als Moody aus vollem Hals zu lachen begann.

Viele Dinge hatten sich geändert, ja, doch nicht alles. Nicht alles.

Das nicht.


	6. Die Geister der Kollegen

_Wow, ich bin froh, dass der letzte One-Shot so gut angekommen ist :-). „Unverändert" war der dritte Text, in dem ich versucht habe, eine bestimmte Atmosphäre zu erzeugen. „Den Krieg vergessen" war der erste; der „Mann im Spiegel" war der vierte. Und obwohl ich nur im letzten hinbekommen habe, was ich eigentlich wollte, fand ich die anderen auch nicht so schlecht. „Die Geister der Kollegen" war der zweite Versuch. Entschuldigt also, wenn sich bekannte Informationen und Motive wiederholen. _

_Es ist auch der letzte MAI-One-Shot, den ich fertig geschrieben habe. Ich denke, es wird der letzte in diesem „Thread" sein. Noch einmal danke für all euer Feedback für MAI und die dazu gehörenden Texte!

* * *

_

**Papierkram von „Die Geister der Kollegen"**

**Zusammenfassung: **Wenn Amelia die Longbottoms besucht, hat sie Zeit, nachzudenken: Über die Auroren, die Vergangenheit und darüber, dass man nie bekommt, was man will. Keine echte Geschichte, mehr ein Freewrite.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Charaktere: **Amelia Bones, die Longbottoms

* * *

**Die Geister der Kollegen

* * *

**

Dank einer merkwürdigen Fügung des Schicksals hatte keiner der Auroren, die den Longbottoms nahe standen, überlebt, um ihr trauriges Ende zu bezeugen: Die Fletchers fielen schon früh. Ace McKinnon, Franks Schüler, starb im eigenen Heim durch den Todesfluch. Jepedina Potter wurde ein Heldentod gewährt, ein seltenes Schicksal. Und Dorcas Meadows fiel als eine der letzten, als kein anderer da war, um Unschuldige zu beschützen. Natürlich war Alastor Moody noch irgendwo da draußen - sie sagten allerdings, er verliere langsam selbst den Verstand. Daher fühlte Amelia Bones sich verpflichtet, ab und an vorbeizusehen. Aber sie tat es wirklich mehr für sich selbst.

Natürlich erkannten sie sie nicht mehr. Frank Longbottom, der jetzt unter seinen schlohweißen Haaren leicht gebeugt ging, beäugte sie jedes Mal eine Weile misstrauisch, bis er die Anwesenheit der Fremden akzeptierte. Und Alice, die jetzt so große, kindliche Augen hatte, wartete immer eine kleine Ewigkeit wie auf ein geheimes Kommando ihres Ehemanns, bevor sie anfing, ihr das Papier ihres letzten Kaugummis aufzudrängen.

Die ehemalige Aurorin kam ab und zu, wenn ein besonders ereignisloser Tag im Ministerium sie in einen frühen Feierabend trieb. Es gab heute viele dieser ereignislosen Tage. Für die Auroren hatte der Frieden zeitversetzt eingesetzt, denn zuerst musste aufgeräumt werden, Todesser mussten gefasst, Akten geschlossen und Nachwuchs ausgebildet werden. Aber schließlich war er gekommen. Heute bestand die Aufgabe eines Auroren in der einer Leibwache, manchmal der eines Vampirjägers und ganz selten in einer Ermittlung über die Dunklen Künste. Amelia versuchte, ein besonderes Auge auf die Auroren zu haben, aber wirklich, mit sogar im Büro für Muggelartefakte gab es mehr zu tun.

Amelia saß an solchen Tagen auf einem Stuhl an Franks Bett, beobachtete, und manchmal erzählte sie ihnen von der Welt draußen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht verstehen würden. Heute kniete Alice am Boden und bearbeitete mit ihren zitternden Fingern sehr hartnäckig eine Teppichfluse; und Frank spielte mit einer Feder, die er sonst wo gefunden hatte. Heute erzählte Amelia nicht. Sie war nach einem langen Tag des Nichtstuns gekommen, und sie war völlig bereit, ihn auch im Nichtstun ausklingen zu lassen.

Es war merkwürdig, sinnierte sie wie jedes Mal, wie die Überlebenden ihre eigene Bürde trugen. Es war merkwürdig, wie man sein Leben der Aufgabe widmen konnte, für etwas zu kämpfen, und am Ende nicht so recht entscheiden konnte, ob man es mochte.

Es war nicht so, als ob Amelia ihr Leben nicht gefiel. Und sie konnte sicher hervorragend ohne Nachtschichten, Stress und ständige Sorge um ihr Leben zurechtkommen.

Aber der Krieg hatte sie so sehr verändert, selbst sie. Amelia sah es in den Augen der jungen Rekruten, wenn sie die Abschlussrede sprach, die sie ansahen wie ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit, das Geschichten aus einer anderen Zeit erzählte. Sie fühlte sich zu jung für eine Kriegsveteranin... Und doch hatte sie sich einst an den Krieg gewöhnt. Sie war es gewohnt, Kollegen und Freunde sterben zu sehen... war es gewohnt, auf Spaziergängen nach Anzeichen für einen Angriff zu suchen... war es gewohnt, nachts ein Geräusch zu hören und automatisch die Schilde zu überprüfen, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, die Routinen und Ängste abzuschütteln, und weitere Jahre, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht allein schon der Gedanke daran wahnwitzig und unvorsichtig war.

Amelia hatte gedacht, dass es dasselbe sein würde, nach dem Krieg, nur ohne die Angst. Dass da noch immer Kollegen sein würden, die ihren Rücken deckten und denen sie vertrauen konnte. Dass jemand übrig sein würde, mit dem man Quidditch diskutieren, und Probleme besprechen, und in verzweifelten Momenten lachen konnte. Aber das Quidditch war mit Meadowes gestorben, die Diskussionen mit Dearborn, das Lachen mit den Prewetts begraben. Die Zentrale war ein Grab, gefüllt mit den Schatten echter Soldaten.

Und dann das Vertrauen, die Ehre... all das, wofür sie kämpften. Amelia sah es als bittere Ironie, dass ein Verrat den Krieg beendet hatte. Und den Geist der Zentrale hatten als letzte die Longbottoms aufrechterhalten, wie Amelia es nie gekonnt hätte. Die Longbottoms, die jetzt mit Teppichfusseln spielten und bei jedem Geräusch herumfuhren. Deren einzige Erinnerung an ihr Leben als Auroren zu instinktivem Zusammenzucken geschrumpft war, wenn ein Fremder sie berührte. Amelia fand es manchmal bitter amüsant, dass ausgerechnet der Auroreninstinkt überlebt hatte. Das Rekrutentraining hatte Nachdruck besetzen, damals im Krieg. Bei den Longbottoms, und bei ihr auch.

Die meisten der alten Kämpfer waren nur wegen dem Krieg zu Auroren geworden und nach Moodys Kündigung ebenfalls verschwunden. Podmore sei nach Bali ausgewandert, erzählte man Amelia, obwohl sie gehört hatte, dass er irgendwann wiederkam, wenn auch nicht als Auror. Altair Pepples ging und unterrichtete Verteidigung in Hogwarts, bis ihm selbst das überdrüssig wurde und er sonst wohin verschwand. Artemis Clearwater hatte sich nach _Magische Sportarten _versetzen lassen... Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt war geblieben - oder so kam es Amelia vor -, und neben ihm Lydia Corday, und sie sagten, es sei aus reinem Entsetzen darüber, was aus der Welt werden sollte, wenn sie nichts beschützte als ein paar Frischlinge.

Dieser Tage kam Amelia auf eine Minute in die Zentrale, und wenn es besonders still war (und in den Siebzigern wäre es nie still gewesen!), wurde die _Abwesenheit _des Vertrauten so nachdrücklich, dass sie es fast wieder vor sich sah: Längst verstorbene Kollegen diskutierten drüben beim Ablagefach einen Fall, und Moody stürmte außer sich auf sie zu, und Jepedina lachte, wenn jeder andere die Nerven verlor, und irgendwo kursierte ein Witz...

Und dann verschwand das Bild, und Amelia sah nichts als einen Haufen ahnungsloser und selbstzufriedener Zauberer, die gelangweilte Berichte diktierten und einen Todesser nicht erkennen würden, wenn er direkt vor ihnen stand. Das kam sogar vor: Lucius Malfoy schlich oft genug durch die Gänge.

An solchen Tagen kam Amelia Bones nach St. Mungo und sah Frank zu, wie er Klötzchen stapelte, und Alice, wie sie in einem Anfall von spontaner Magie - selbst ungelenkt mächtig genug, um zu töten! - die Krankenschwester aufschreckte. Dann saß sie da und erzählte ihnen von draußen, und führte für ein paar Stunden lang ein seltsames Halbleben, denn Alice und Frank gehörten in die Vergangenheit, so sehr, hatten es nie in die Gegenwart geschafft.

Und irgendwann verabschiedete sie sich, von den Geistern der Kollegen, und kehrte in die richtige Welt zurück - in eine Welt, in der die Überlebenden sich manchmal genauso unvollständig fühlten wie es die Longbottoms waren.


	7. Der Gast der alten Dame

**ACHTUNG: TEXT ENTHÄLT HP6-SPOILER!**

_Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, nach HP6 noch etwas über „Mors Ante Infamiam" zu schreiben - immerhin ist ein Teil der Handlung hinfällig geworden, und jetzt hat Rowling auch noch ausgeplaudert, dass James' Eltern harmlose alte Leute waren. Grmpf. _

_Aber ich war so _sicher, _dass Amelia Bones Zaubereiministerin werden würde. Und ich wusste schon nach dem ersten Kapitel von HP6, dass dieser One-Shot einfach geschrieben werden muss. Also, hier ist er. Und wo das erledigt ist, kann ich mich anderen Geschichten widmen.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer von „Der Gast der alten Dame":**

_Harry Potter gehört JK. Rowling. Entsprechend gehören ihr auch die Inhalte von „Mors Ante Infamiam" und allen verwandten One-Shots. Ähnlichkeiten des Titels zu einem gewissen Dürenmatt-Drama sind rein zufällig (wenn auch ärgerlich)._

**Zusammenfassung: **Amelia Bones ist nur eine alte, einsame Dame aus der Nachbarschaft... und niemand interessiert sich im Geringsten für den Gast, den sie an einem Sommermorgen 1996 empfängt.  
**Charaktere: **Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Der Gast der alten Dame

* * *

**

Es war nur irgendein ordentliches Viertel in irgendeinem der ordentlichen Vororte von Brighton. Welke Petunien und Magnolien lugten unter merkwürdigem Nebel in nahtlos getrimmten Vorgärten hervor wie kleine Seerosen, und man konnte sicher sein, dass auch ohne das seltsame Wetterphänomen kein Fetzen Müll die perfekten grauen Gehsteige verunzierte. Das kleine Häuschen am Ende der Straße stach hervor, weil Ziegel in allen Farben das eigentlich schwarze Dach zersetzten, aber ansonsten unterschied es sich genauso wenig von seinen Nachbarn, wie die rüstige Dame, die darin lebte, sich von ihren Nachbarn zu unterscheiden schien.

Wohl hätte die Dame für einigen Gesprächsstoff bei den Teekränzchen des Bridgeclubs sorgen können, schon weil sie kein _Mitglied _war; dass sie mit um die fünfzig Jahren dennoch zentimeterkurzes Haar trug und sowieso schon seit erstaunlich langer Zeit um die fünfzig zu sein schien, hätte sein Übriges beitragen sollen. Und sicher konnte den Bewohnern des kleinen Vorortes nicht entgangen sein, dass man sie niemals beim Einkaufen oder auf dem Weg zum Bus traf, dass sie jedoch jeden Morgen ihr Haus verließ, um sich verstohlen umzusehen und in ihrem _Hinterhof _zu verschwinden, aus dem sie erst spät am Abend wieder erschien, mit der Miene einer Person, die einen harten Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte. Aber ihre Nachbarn interessierten sich einfach nicht für sie; wenn sie an Amelia Bones dachten, pflegten ihre Gedanken nach anderswo abzudriften.

Und so bedachte an diesem frühen Donnerstagmorgen, als die meisten Hausherren sich gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hatten und die meisten Hausfrauen das Frühstück vorbereiteten, auch niemand den Mann eines zweiten Blickes, der aus einer Telefonzelle trat (die er niemals betreten hatte), sich misstrauisch umsah und auf den Weg hinab zu Miss Bones' Häuschen machte. Er war alt und knittrig, trug einen bauschigen Reisemantel, und hätte jemand einen zweiten Blick unter seinen Bowler geworden, hätte das völlig gereicht um zu sehen, dass mit seinem Auge etwas nicht stimmte. Aber wie es so war, mit Miss Bones' Angelegenheiten, bedachten die Damen hinter ihren Küchenfenstern ihn kaum eines zweiten Blickes.

Der Mann hielt das eine oder andere Mal auf seinem Weg inne, stützte sich schwer auf sein altmodisches Holzbein und sah sich aufmerksam um, als wisse er genau, dass er sich eigentlich beobachtet fühlen _sollte_; erst beim dritten oder vierten Mal zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern und verlegte sich während der letzten Schritten darauf, nur noch hier und da vorsichtig die Straße hinabzusehen, bevor er in die Hofeinfahrt eintrat, in der noch nie ein Auto geparkt hatte, und die wenigen Meter bis zur Tür zurücklegte.

Wieder sah der alte Mann sich vorsichtig um. Er verharrte einige Sekunden, angespannt wie ein witternder Hund. Dann erst glitt seine Hand in die Tiefen seines Mantels. Von den Fenstern der umliegenden Häusern war nicht einsehbar, was er getan hatte; gut erkennen jedoch ließ sich ein merkwürdig weißer Faden, der sich vielleicht aus dem Bodennebel gebildet hatte und geschwind auf die Tür zu, gar _durch sie hindurch _glitt.

Weitere Sekunden vergingen, während derer die Hand des Mannes weiter vorsichtig in seinem Mantel lag, während der er keine Anstalten machte, zu klingeln. Doch das merkwürdige Signal schien völlig ausgereicht zu haben. Die Schultern des Mannes zuckten angespannt, als sich die Haustür abrupt einen Spalt breit öffnete und das Gesicht der Hausherrin darin erschien. Buschige, tief gefurchte graue Augenbrauen nahmen die Gestalt mit einem Blick tiefster Skepsis zur Kenntnis. Die nächsten Worte, die getauscht wurden, waren außerordentlich seltsam.

„Alastor", stellte Miss Bones mit ihrer tiefen Stimme fest und wirkte ein wenig amüsiert. „Was für eine Überraschung. Wann war das noch, als du mich das letzte Mal besucht hast...?"

„Mai '87 wegen der McLaggen-Affaire", brummte Alastor. Er wirkte lauernd und ließ weder Miss Bones, noch die Nachbarhäuser aus den Augen. „Dein Lieblingswhiskey?"

Die alte Dame lachte leise. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol. Komm rein."

In den nächsten Sekunden geschah einige mächtige und komplexe Magie, als unterschiedliche Schutzschilde gesenkt und wieder errichtet wurden, ein Zauberstabwinken Amelia Bones' Passwörter auslöste und neu arrangierte, nur um einem Neuankömmling zu erlauben, über ihre Schwelle zu treten ohne zu sterben.

Die anderen Bewohner dieser ordentlichen Straße bekamen davon absolut gar nichts mit. _Wie schön, _dachte Mrs. Ollister von Nummer fünf, bevor sie sich wieder merkwürdig geistesabwesend ihren Spiegeleiern zuwandte, _dass die einsame alte Dame auch einmal Besuch bekommt._

* * *

„Es ist lange her", stellte Amelia fest, während ein energisches Wutschen ihres Zauberstabs einen letzten verstärkenden Schildzauber auf ihre Vordertür legte. Mit einer ebenso resoluten Geste wies sie den Flur hinab, und Holz auf Fliesen produzierte eine Reihe von dumpfen _Klonk_, als Alastor Moody in Richtung des Wohnzimmers schritt, den Bowler lose in der Hand. Sein magisches Auge wirbelte energisch und nahm Familienfotos von lachenden Nichten und verstorbenen Brüdern, von gestapelten Zeitungen in einer Ecke in sich auf. Ein anderer Besucher hätte vermutlich die geschmackvollen Farben der staubigen Couch kommentiert. 

„Du hast dich vom Flohnetzwerk trennen lassen", sagte Alastor Moody und kam mitten im Raum zum Stehen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Amelia hinter ihm eingetreten war und im Türrahmen lehnte. Keiner von ihnen setzte sich; es erschien nicht passend.

„Seit ein paar Jahren schon", stimmte sie zu und nickte. „Seit Geoffrey Yaxley in der Flohaufsicht arbeitet."

Als der Name fiel, schnitt Moody eine Grimasse, doch er nickte knapp und zustimmend. „Kamine sind Sicherheitslecks. Auch, wenn es wie immer noch niemand für nötig hält, die Bevölkerung darauf aufmerksam zu machen."

„Ah, ich sehe, du hast deine Sicherheitsbroschüre gelesen." Bones hob eine Augenbraue. „Und ja, auch in diesem Krieg raten wir den Leuten zu Vorsicht, nicht zu Paranoia. Die Kamine sind sicher genug."

„Mit Yaxley im Ministerium?" Moody schnaubte.

Bones zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat immer Spione gegeben. Letztes Mal hatten wir drei, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Rockwood, Moon, und, nicht zu vergessen, Rosier direkt unter deiner Nase..."

„Unserer Nase", korrigierte Moody säuerlich.

„Unserer Nase", stimmte Bones friedlich zu.

Man konnte es in ihrem Ton hören; das waren zwei Menschen, bei denen es keine Rolle spielte, wie lange sie sich nicht gesehen hatte, denn sie hatten so viele Jahre miteinander gestritten, dass sich ihre Vertrautheit einer seltsamen Art von Zuneigung näherte.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Amelia lehnte noch immer im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit einer gelassenen Körperhaltung, die nicht verriet, dass sie stramm auf die Sechzig zuhielt. Und Alastor mitten im Raum, er einen Arm hinter dem Rücken, wo jemand ihm vor langen Jahren eine gerade Haltung antrainiert hatte, und den anderen nur scheinbar entspannt in der Nähe seines Zauberstabs.

Natürlich erfolgte kein Besuch bei Amelia Bones oder von Alastor Moody ohne Grund - aber es schien, als genießen sie beide nur für einen Augenblick lang die Freiheit, nichts zu sagen.

„So", sagte Alastor schließlich, als das Schweigen lang wurde, und sah sich sehr aufmerksam im Wohnzimmer um. „Mir fällt auf, dass deine Liste von Spionen einen Namen kürzer geworden ist."

Bones verstand sofort, versteifte sich; klares Unbehagen lag in ihren Zügen. „Sirius Black", vervollständigte sie unwillig. „Gott, ja... Ich verstehe immer noch kaum, wie das passieren konnte. Wir hatten über fünfzig Augenzeugen..."

„Alles Muggel", unterbrach Moody sie verächtlich.

„Wer hätte erwarten können, dass Pettigrew ein Animagus ist?", wehrte sie ab. „Nicht einmal eine Gerichtsverhandlung hätte ihn entlasten können. Selbst Dumbledore hat gegen ihn ausgesagt! Und Veritaserum, bei Black? Er war ein verdammter Auror, Moody, er hätte es bekämpfen können..."

„Zur Hölle, ja, er war ein verdammter Auror!", schnitt Moody ihr grollend das Wort ab. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, begann polternd im Raum Kreise zu ziehen, bevor er sich fing und einen Groll zügelte, der so alt war wie der erste Krieg. „Dass er ein Auror war, hätte wenigstens für eine Verhandlung ausreichen müssen", knurrte er. „Wenigstens das. Wenigstens der Verdacht auf Imperius hätte in Betracht gezogen werden müssen..."

„Wir wussten schon, dass er ihn abschütteln kann", erinnerte Amelia ihn ungeduldig. „Du hast es ihm beigebracht, schon vergessen? Außerdem", fuhr sie harsch genug fort, um zu zeigen, dass die Angelegenheit sie nicht so unberührt ließ, wie man glauben mochte. „bist du sicher nicht gekommen, um mir alte Fehler vorzuhalten. Du weißt, dass ich die erste bin, die zugibt, einen gemacht zu haben. Selbst, wenn es damals die beste Entscheidung war."

Moody lachte humorlos. „Bürgerrechte zu verweigern ist nie die beste Entscheidung, Amelia. Hoffen wir nur, dass du und Fudge daraus gelernt habt - für Crouch ist es ja ein bisschen spät, was?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und für Black natürlich auch. Wird die Öffentlichkeit informiert?"

Erneut wanderte eine buschige Augenbraue in die Höhe. Amelia schien jedoch bereit, den ruhigeren Tonfall des Mannes als Friedensangebot zu akzeptieren. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte sie geduldig.

„Nein" Moody seufzte. „Nein, und es spielt keine Rolle, weil jeder bescheid weiß, für den es wichtig ist... Aber ich hatte gehofft..."

„Er ist tot." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Besser, die Sache in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen..."

„So wie das letzte Mal?" Der ehemalige Auror warf ihr einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu.

„_Alastor._ Es ist vorbei. Es hat keinen Sinn. Also, wieso bist du hier?"

Moody, der wieder angefangen hatte, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen seine Kreise zu ziehen, und einen Pfad aus runden Löchern im Teppich zurückließ, hielt nur kurz inne und klang etwas zu beiläufig. „Ich wollte mich erkundigen", sagte er langsam. „...sicherstellen, dass diesmal alles seine geordneten Bahnen geht." Er sah sie scharf an. „Aus dem Grindelwald-Krieg haben wir gelernt, du und ich und die anderen... Aber diesmal? Nur ein Idiot würde sich keine Sorgen machen, mit Fudge als Minister. Ich sehe es kommen, Amelia... Ein Krieg kommt, und die Leute vergessen, für was sie eigentlich kämpfen, und dann... Unverzeihliche Flüche... abgesagte Verhandlungen... Wer weiß, was sie diesmal unternehmen, um ihre Akten zu polieren..."

„Nichts dergleichen wird passieren", erwiderte Amelia brüsk. Ihre Schultern strafften sich entschieden. „Mag Fudge herumpanschen, wie er will, die AMS wird ihren Job machen, Moody, und es wird ein sauberer Job sein, dafür sorge ich."

„Was ist mit Scrimgeour?" Erneut wurde sie mit einem lauernden Blick bedacht.

„Ein guter Mann. Effizient. Hat viel gelernt, seit du gegangen bist."

Moody verzog sein Narbengesicht zu einer weiteren seiner Grimassen. „Ich mag ihn nicht. Zu sehr Politiker."

„Das hast du auch über mich gesagt, als ich noch die Auroren geleitet habe", erwiderte Amelia trocken.

„Und ich hatte Recht. Hast dich befördern lassen, he?"

„Man nennt das Karriere machen, Alastor" Die Leiterin der AMS verdrehte die Augen. „Alle Leute tun das. Außer dir, meine ich. Sie wollten dich ja oft genug befördern, du warst dir nur immer zu schön für Schreibtischarbeit... Egal." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte den Mann, der ihr Wohnzimmer zerpflügte, wieder mit ihrem stechenden Blick. „Noch etwas, was du kritisieren wolltest?"

Moody grinste. Dass er Bones aus der Reserve gelockt hatte, schien seinen eigenen allgemeinen Ärger zu vertreiben. Die Frage jedoch schien er keiner Antwort würdig zu erachten. „Also, was meinst du, wenn Scrimgeour gehen würde... jemand da, um ihn zu ersetzen?"

Bones blinzelte. Offenbar hatte sie die Frage nicht erwartet, vermutlich, da Scrimgeour keine Anstalten machte, irgendwohin, geschweige denn von seinem Posten zu verschwinden. Der Posten des Leiters der Auroren war zu prestigelastig, um einfach aufgegeben zu werden. „Nun ja", erwiderte sie langsam, dachte nach. „Ich denke, ich würde Corday vorschlagen."

„Nicht Shacklebolt?" Moody sah sie aufmerksam an.

Diesmal war sie es, die schnaubte. „Nicht Shacklebolt. Corday hat sich als Zweite im Kommando bewährt, und Shacklebolt... nun ja, seine Loyalitäten liegen ja wohl anderswo, nicht wahr?"

Ein Eingeweihter konnte wissen, dass sie auf einen Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung anspielte - einen Vorfall, bei dem sich Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nymphadora Tonks als Mitglieder einer Geheimorganisation entpuppten - zwei _ihrer_ Auroren. Der Verrat musste tief sitzen - man hörte es im bitteren Unterton, der ihre letzten Worte umspielte.

„Man sollte meinen, du hättest mittlerweile gelernt, den Orden zu akzeptieren. Wenn wir schon euer verdammtes Ministeriumsgelände für euch bewachen müssen..."

„_Genug._" Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich werde das nicht mit dir diskutieren. Du hast das Recht aufgegeben, in unsere Angelegenheiten zu pfuschen, als du in Rente gegangen bist!"

„Ich bin aus Protest gegangen!", erinnerte er sie, wurde etwas lauter. Es gereichte Alastor Moody zu Ehre, dass nur wenige die wahren Gründe seiner Kündigung im November 1981 kannten - dass er seinen Protest nicht an die Presse getragen hatte. So sehr ihn die Methoden seiner Vorgesetzten aufgewühlt haben mussten, die alte Loyalität hatte wohl doch noch tief gesessen und den lädierten Ruf des Ministeriums geschützt.

„Das war deine Entscheidung", konterte Amelia. „Du hättest auch bleiben können. Vielleicht würde Fudge ja auf dich hören, wer weiß." Doch sie klang säuerlich, unwillig. Der _Tagesprophet _hatte fünfzehn Jahre zuvor genüsslich ausgebreitet, wie viel böses Blut in den höheren Rängen des Ministeriums geflossen hatte und vielleicht heute noch floss. Ein aussichtsloser Krieg hatte viele gute Männer und Frauen gekostet, und die Wunden waren niemals geheilt.

„Fudge hört auf niemanden", kommentierte Moody trocken. „Hat er schon nicht, als er noch in _Magische Katastrophen _saß und mehr Arbeit gemacht hat als erledigt."

Amelia grinste freudlos. „Es hat sicher nicht geholfen, dass du seine Abteilung behandelt hast, als sei sie eine Art bessere Hilfsorganisation."

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Auroren kämpfen, Fudge räumt auf. So war es damals. Hätte ruhig so bleiben können." Sein Tonfall wurde wieder knurrig. „Wir können froh sein, dass Crouch früh genug aus dem Rennen war, damals, aber Fudge ist nicht besser. Erschreckend inkompetent, der Mann... Aber wie man hört, sind wir ihn ja bald los."

Amelia zögerte kurz, während ihre Augen ihm bei seinem Gang durch den Raum folgten. „Der Zauberergamot will ihn absetzen, ja", stimmte sie schließlich zu. Sie schien zu der Entscheidung gekommen zu sein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Moody Information vorzuenthalten, die er ohnehin stets aus mysteriösen Quellen und gänzlich ohne ihre Hilfe erhielt. „Es kann nur noch Tage dauern." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht recht interessiert. „Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore das Rennen machen wird, was dich vermutlich ungeheuer freut, mir allerdings einen Haufen Mehrarbeit bescheren wird, angefangen mit Auroren, die auf die Unverzeihlichen trainiert sind und dann..."

„Dumbledore wird ablehnen", fiel Moody ihr ins Wort, und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Er wird _ablehnen_?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „_Schon _wieder?"

Moody hob das, was von seinen Augenbrauen übrig war. „Warum glaubst du, dass er diesmal annimmt, wenn er schon zweimal abgelehnt hat?"

Amelia konterte mit dem Heben einer besonders buschigen Augenbraue. „Nun, da wäre ein drohender Krieg, um einen Anfang zu machen."

Moody schnaubte. „Während der vorletzten Wahl haben wir auch einen Krieg kommen sehen, Amelia. Die Öffentlichkeit nicht und der Zauberergamot nicht, aber du, und ich, und Dumbledore ganz sicherlich, und hat er den Posten damals angenommen, he? Ich würde ihm raten, den Posten zu nehmen, wenigstens der Moral wegen... aber auf mich hört er nicht. Nein, Dumbledore ist raus, und die Frage ist, wen wir sonst zum Minister machen können."

Es schien Amelia Bones nicht sehr zu verwundern, dass ein Auror, der seit fünfzehn Jahren in Rente war, auf einen Sprung vorbeikam und von ihrer Regierung sprach, als sei sie eine Art Puppenspiel. Der Verdacht wurde berechtigt, dass die Machtgefüge im Ministerium zur Zeit eines Alastor Moody nicht ganz so viel mit offiziellen Posten zu tun gehabt hatten, wie man glauben mochte. Wohl aber schien die Leiterin der AMS zu wissen, dass Alastor Moody ein mächtiger Mann war, dessen Spiele man mitspielen sollte, wenn man nicht selbst zur Puppe werden wollte.

„Wellington könnte es wohl versuchen, wenn er wüsste, dass ihm Dumbledore nicht die Stimmen wegnimmt", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens schließlich. „Aus der Abteilung für Tierwesen."

Moody machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich kenne ihn. Nicht unser Mann. Ich habe gesehen, wie er mit seinen Möbeln gesprochen hat."

Amelia ließ sich nicht beirren; sie schien sich mit der Rolle der Informantin abgefunden zu haben. „Bertie Higgs wäre ein guter Mann. Leitet seit neustem _Missbrauch der Magie, _aber das weißt du wohl auch schon. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn der Posten interessiert, aber er könnte sich überreden lassen, wenn er Chancen hat."

Auch diese Wahl gefiel Moody offenbar nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Higgs ist nicht schlecht", gestand er ein. „Aber er ist zu weich. Erweckt kein Vertrauen. Er würde verlieren, gegen wen auch immer er antritt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann Scrimgeour", entschied sie. „Er ist ehrgeizig genug, und dass er ein Auror ist, weckt in den Leuten Vertrauen. Du weißt, wie es läuft - in Friedenszeiten wollen sie einen netten Kerl mit Krawatte, aber wenn ein Krieg droht, können ein paar Fluchnarben nie verkehrt sein."

Diesmal hob der ehemalige Auror abwartend die Augenbrauen, beinahe wie ein Lehrer, und es sprach für eine sehr lange Bekanntschaft, dass Bones bei der herablassenden Geste nicht explodierte. „Er wäre ein guter Minister", beurteilte sie ruhig und beantwortete die stumme Frage. „Stark, energisch, handlungsbereit."

Alastor blieb stehen. Etwas schief auf sein Holzbein gestützt stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie an. „Und ist er mehr Politiker, oder mehr ein Kämpfer?"

Bones schnaubte. Sie ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, ihre Haltung zu korrigieren, wo sie noch immer im Türrahmen lehnte und ihre Schulter sicher zu schmerzen begann. „Beides ist wichtig, Moody. Das hast du nie eingesehen."

„Dann hatte Bagnold wohl die falschen Prioritäten, was?" Die alte Ministerin genoss selbst heute noch einen guten Ruf; etwas zögerlich mochte sie eine Kriegserklärung zwar hinausgeschoben haben, hatte dann jedoch umso unerbittlicher das Kriegsrecht zur Anwendung gebracht. Dass Moody sie unterstützt hatte, konnte in den Zeitungen nachgelesen werden.

Doch Bones schien abermals nicht zu einem Streit bereit. „Wenn du also so sehr an meiner Prognose zweifelst, nehme ich doch an, dass du schon ausführlich darüber nachgedacht hast", bemerkte sie spöttisch und zupfte an ihren Roben. „Also, Alastor, verrat mir, wem ich deiner Meinung nach meine Stimme geben soll."

Der alte Mann stand noch immer, wo er zur Ruhe gekommen war, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Seine Arme glitten wieder hinter seinen Rücken, und er wirkte mit einem Mal viel mehr wie ein alter Mann als wie ein Auror. Sein magisches Auge hörte auf zu wirbeln und legte sich gemeinsam mit dem anderen auf sie.

„Lass dich selbst wählen", sagte er fest und bestimmt.

Seinen Worten folgte Schweigen. Bones starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, als habe sie sich verhört, nur um ihn wieder anzusehen, doch Moody hatte sich nicht gerührt. So viele Minuten sie sich schon unterhalten hatten, es war offensichtlich, dass er aus diesem und nur aus diesem Grund gekommen war, und ebenso offensichtlich hatte Bones mit allem außer diesen Worten gerechnet.

„Bitte?", brachte sie nach einer langen Zeit hervor.

Moody sah sie nur an, ohne zu blinzeln, und ein weiterer Moment verstrich. „Ich würde dich wählen", sagte er schließlich ruhig und ohne den geringsten Anflug seines üblichen Grollens und Wetterns und staubiger Trockenheit, für die er so berüchtigt war. „Tu nicht so, als hättest du nicht darüber nachgedacht."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete sie schwach; plötzlich hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest, wie um sich zu stützen. „Gott, Alastor, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

Doch natürlich war es sein Ernst, und genauso kam der Vorschlag nicht aus dem Blauen; Bones musste es in diesen Sekunden selbst erkennen. Wo Scrimgeour seine Erfahrung als Leiter der Auroren einbringen konnte, hatte Bones zusätzlich ihre Erfahrung mit der gesamten AMS vorzuweisen. Wo er ein recht junges Gesicht im Ministerium war, hatte sie ihre Kindheit im Grindelwald-Krieg verlebt und schon im ersten Krieg täglich ihr Gesicht im _Tagespropheten _gezeigt. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie den Respekt Albus Dumbledores genoss, _obwohl _sie ihn nicht mochte.

Und selbst Amelia Bones konnte sich nicht vormachen, dass sie in Zeiten wie diesen etwas anderes als eine exzellente Ministerin sein würde.

„Ich muss mich setzen", verkündete sie schließlich schwach und stieß sich von ihrem Türrahmen ab, um sich im nächsten zerschlissenen Sessel niederzulassen.

Alastor Moody schien zu ahnen, dass sein auf und ab Stapfen sie irritieren würde. Gelassen die Hände hinter dem Rücken, betrachtete er wieder verdächtig interessiert die Fotos auf den Regalen, auf denen unterschiedliche Nichten fröhlich winkten. Moody musste wohl Edgar Bones erkennen, der für den Orden des Phönix gekämpft hatte und gestorben war. Die Kinder betrachtete er höflich und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Erkennen oder Interesse.

Bones seufzte; sie lehnte mit dem Arm auf einer Sessellehne, als sei sie erschöpft, und rieb sich die Schläfen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Die Minuten zogen sich.

„Du glaubst, dass ich es schaffen kann?", fragte sie schließlich leise, als eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit des Schweigens vergangen war.

Moody nickte. „Ja", fügte er bestärkend hinzu.

„Und _du _würdest mich wählen?", fuhr sie mit einer Spur von Unglauben fort.

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte erneut.

Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Die Auswahl ist wirklich knapp, was?"

Moodys Schultern zuckten erneut. „Du und ich, wir waren nie einer Meinung", erwiderte er schließlich gleichgültig. „Aber zur Hölle, ich habe sehr viel lieber eine kompetente Aurorin als... als einen zweiten Fudge." Er spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. „Fudges Einstellung ist in Ordnung, aber ich bezweifle, dass heutzutage noch jemand seine verdammte Einstellung _kennt_. Was wir brauchen, ist jemand, der in die Offensive geht. Einstellungen sind zweitrangig."

„Wie schmeichelhaft." Bones verzog das Gesicht. „Du findest wirklich nicht, dass Scrimgeour ein guter Mann wäre?" Es klang wie ein verzweifelter letzter Versuch.

„Nein." Moody verdrehte die Augen. „Er ist..."

„...zu sehr Politiker, ja", schloss Bones für ihn, anstatt ihn ausreden zu lassen. Sie rieb sich wieder die Schläfen, und Moody sah lang und erwartungsvoll auf sie hinab.

„Du machst es?", fragte er schließlich erwartungsvoll, und gequälter als die seiner Frage folgende Stille klangen nur Bones' Worte, als sie sie schließlich herausquetschte.

„Ich habe wohl kaum eine Wahl", sagte sie. „Wenn Dumbledore ablehnt... Und du hast immerhin Recht, dass Scrimgeour jung ist... Es ist im Grunde meine verdammte Pflicht." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Es kam selten vor, dass Amelia Bones fluchte; einer der häufigsten Gründe dafür war stets Alastor Moody gewesen.

„Gut." Mehr sagte der ehemalige Auror nicht. Amelia Bones sagte niemals etwas einfach nur daher, und Alastor Moody verschwendete niemals seine Zeit. Er wandte sich nach ein paar Sekunden schon zum Gehen.

„Du bist ein verfluchte, intriganter... argh, _Slytherin!_", erklang Bones' Stimme hinter der Sessellehne, und er drehte sich um und grinste.

„Hab Spaß beim Wahlkampf!", wünschte er ihr und lachte, als ihr Fluchen ihm in den Flur folgte.

* * *

Es war nach wie vor nur irgendeine ordentliche Straße in irgendeinem ordentlichen Viertel von Brighton, als der Mann mit dem Bowler zur Tür hinaustrat und die nahtlos getrimmten Vorgärten hinabwanderte. Wieder sah er sich aufmerksam um und blieb sogar einige Male stehen. Einmal fuhr sein Kopf scharf herum, und wäre man nahe genug, könnte man sehen, wie sich seine Hand unter seinem Mantel bewegte und er leise ein paar Silben murmelte. Doch was auch immer die merkwürdige Geste bezwecken sollte, sie schien ohne Ergebnis zu bleiben und ihn genug zu beruhigen, um ihn seinen Weg fortsetzen zu lassen, bis er dieselbe Telefonzelle betrat, aus der er gekommen war (und sie nie wieder verließ). 

Keiner der Bewohner der Straße hatte ihm diesmal auch nur einen zweiten Blick geschenkt. Die Angelegenheiten der alten Dame in ihrem Ziegeldachhaus interessierten einfach niemanden, und es gab so viel Besseres zu tun.

Und genauso bemerkte keiner die beiden Gestalten, die zur entfernten Seite der Straße in einem Gebüsch verborgen standen - gerade so in einem Winkel, dass ein Besucher von Miss Bones keine Möglichkeit hätte, sie zu sehen. Und vor unmagischen Augen musste man sich dieser Tage erst gar nicht in Acht nehmen, denn der Nebel war in der letzten Stunde höher gestiegen und waberte nun um Bäume und Häuserwände gleichermaßen.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass er verschwindet", fauchte die kleinere Gestalt mit Verachtung und Hass in ihrer Stimme. Es handelte sich um eine Frau mit dichtem schwarzem Haar und einem schmalen Gesicht, das einst schön gewesen sein mochte, nun jedoch eingefallen und ewig wütend wirkte. „_Mad-Eye _Moody. Wie gern würde ich mit bloßen Fingern..."

„Nicht jetzt, Bella", versuchte die zweite Gestalt, ein hoch gewachsener Mann unter einem weiten Kapuzenmantel, sie zu beschwichtigen. Dann entfuhr ihm ein abruptes Kichern. „Wir können ihn uns als nächstes vornehmen... Oh, ich glaube, das würde dem Dunklen Lord gefallen..."

Bellatrix wirkte zögerlich, gab aber nach. „Ja... ja, du hast Recht. Also, was sagst du zu den Schildzaubern?" Sie nickte in die Richtung des Ziegeldachhauses, plötzlich wieder geschäftig, und ihr Begleiter, Amycus Carrow, rieb sich die Hände.

„Kein Problem, gar kein Problem, nicht für den Dunklen Lord. Benutzt die alten Schutzzauber aus dem letzten Krieg, die dumme, dumme Frau."

„Gut." Die Todesserin lächelte zufrieden. „Dann sieh zu, dass heute Nacht alles bereit ist. Bring Verstärkung mit, aber wähle würdige Diener. Unser Meister will sie für sich selbst."

Während sie sprachen, wandten sie sich um und verschwanden in den Nebeln einer Seitengasse, und ihre Stimmen verklangen in waberndem Nebel.

Am nächsten Morgen begann sich die Nachbarschaft zu fragen, warum sie Amelia Bones eigentlich nie richtig wahrgenommen hatte - diese nette und einsame alte Dame, die für so viele Jahre in diesem Viertel gelebt hatte, und die nie jemand zu einem Tee oder in den Bridgeclub eingeladen hatte. Gab es überhaupt Verwandte, die sich um sie kümmern würden? Arrangierte überhaupt jemand die Beerdigung? Sie musste ja schon so alt gewesen sein, wenn sie darüber nachdachten, und auch so _einsam_...

Nahezu Schulgefühle entwickelten ein paar ihrer Nachbarn, als die Polizei vor dem Haus vorfuhr und in der unbenutzten Einfahrt parkte, als die Zeitungen über den so _mysteriösen _Mord berichteten und sogar merkwürdige Männer in Zivilkleidung Fragen stellten, die ganz sicher Scotland Yard geschickt hatte (auch wenn sich später niemand an ihre Gesichter erinnerte). Die gutmütige Mrs. Ollister von Nummer 5 hatte wirklich vor, ihre Beerdigung zu besuchen.

Aber es war einfach ganz komisch, mit dieser Miss Bones. Am einen Tag versetzte der Mord die Nachbarschaft noch in offene Panik - kaum einer in diesem ordentlichen, ruhigen Viertel hatte je einen _Mord _erlebt! -, und nächsten Tag dachte bereits keiner mehr an die alte Dame. Sie wurde nicht _vergessen_, sicherlich, aber... aber die Gedanken schweiften einfach wieder ab, zu den Spiegeleiern, und zu den spielenden Kindern.

Sie war ja auch nur eine allein stehende Frau gewesen, ohne Freunde hier in der Gegend, hatte nicht einmal den Bridgeclub besucht. Amelia Bones, dachten sich ihre Nachbarn und zuckten etwas schuldbewusst mit den Schultern, war ja eigentlich nicht _wichtig _gewesen, und es war auch nicht so, als würde ihr Tod etwas _verändern_.

Die ruhigen und ordentlichen Bürger dieses Vorortes in Brighton hatte das Leben von Amelia Bones schließlich nie berührt.

Ihre Welt war immer noch dieselbe.


End file.
